Going Back to Normal
by OTHFAN26
Summary: After the confrontation Brooke and Sam try to move on. Elsewhere Lucas and Peyton have problems when an unexpected visitor show's up in Tree Hill. Basically a continuation of OTH after the confrontation episode. Naley also included. Also Millie and Mouth.
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill

Going Back to Normal

Chapter 1

Takes place after Brooke fights her attacker

* * *

The morning after the confrontation Brooke crawls out of bed and looks at herself in the mirror. She could see in her own eyes the night before and what she almost did. If Sam hadn't of stopped her from pulling that trigger, she thought to herself. What am I going to say to Sam, how will we keep going. She pulled away from the mirror and headed for the Kitchen. Sam was already up, dressed and making coffee. Sam doesn't know what to say to Brooke, all she could muster was

"Good Morning".

"Morning, Sam" Brooke answers back.

"Look Brooke, about last night. I'm sorry about everything! I'm the reason he attacked you in the first place, it shouldn't have happened like this!" Sam was in tears Brooke goes over and grabs her like any mother would."

Sam, you are NOT responsible for what happened." Sam just looked at Brooke in awe of how well she's taking everything.

"Come on Brooke! I basically told him to do it!".

"You were mad at me Sam, you were just blowing off steam and they just took it too seriously. I know you would never hurt anyone."

"Then why didn't you try and stop me the night I told you about Jacks brother? Why'd you let me leave?"

"I was in shock! Everything happened so fast and before I knew it you were gone. I looked everywhere for you that night. Julian even looked for you. We were worried sick!"

"Wow really? I've never had anyone that cared that much." Trying to stop crying Sam goes and sits at the kitchen table.

"Sam, you're my daughter now, of course I care." Brooke says as she joins Sam at the table. "You mean the world to me, you are my only priority. Well you and Peyton's wedding dress." Sam giggled

"Okay, I guess we're okay then right?" Sam said in a relieved tone.

"Yea kiddo, we're great!" Sam gets up from the table goes to Brooke and hugs her.

"Okay, well I've gotta go to school. I'll see ya when I get home." Sam leaves for school.

As soon as Brooke gets up to go get ready for the day her cell phone rings she looks at it baffled at the unknown number showing on the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Brooke knew exactly who it was. With that sexy voice it couldn't have been anyone else but Julian.

* * *

END CHAPTER 1

This is my first fanfic so I'm really new at this. Please review and let me know if you want me to move on with another chapter. I'm going to tell stories about Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Mouth and Millie. Basically everyone, I will however just stick with this story if you want. Just let me know what you want me to do. Any constructive criticism will be appreciated. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

ONE TREE HILL

GOING BACK TO NORMAL

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Brooke wasn't sure what to say to Julian, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Not once since she met him has she ever thought of him as more than Lucas's movie producer. So why now is she feeling like she's known the guy for years?

"Brooke? You there?" Julian asked

"Oh yeah, hi Julian! Sorry about that. How'd you get my number?"

"Lucas gave it to me, I hope that's okay. I just really needed to know if you were doing okay after last night." Julian knew how scared she was last night while they were looking for Sam. He also knew how shook she was after the fight. He usually only cares about himself but for some reason he just has Brooke on his mind. A lot!

"No, it's fine. No worries. I was actually going to tell you something when I saw you."

Julian smiled, "Oh really? What's that?"

"Thank you for helping me find Sam, it meant a lot to me. You, Peyton, and Haley kept me sane during everything and I really appreciate it."

"Hey it's no problem, Sam's a good kid. I didn't want to see her get hurt."

"I'm glad you and Sam are friends, maybe you can do me a favor?" Brooke asked not knowing exactly what he'd say but hoping it would be yes.

"Sure, anything what?" Julian was kind of surprised that she was asking him for a favor. But I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Would you help me keep an eye on Sam? I can't be everywhere and I know she's having trouble with all of this new life stuff. It would really help me out." Brooke said it kind of fast just so she could get it over with. She never saw herself asking him for anything, let alone asking him to help watch her teenage daughter.

"Brooke, I will do my best. No need to worry, I'll do it." Julian knew that Brooke would like him even more if he said yes, and without even thinking about it took on the role of "Big Brother".

"Thanks Julian! I really appreciate it a lot!" Brooke was surprised by his fast answer.

"Not a problem Brooke, so I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea, definitely! Thanks again"

"You're welcome, Bye Brooke."

"Bye Julian"

Brooke hung up the phone and stood in the hallway in shock. What just happened? She thought to herself. Why is she falling so hard for him? There's gotta be more to it than this. But the question is what?

Nathan made the Charleston Chiefs, but up until today only practiced. Tonight was his first real game; tonight was his shot to prove to everyone and to himself that he's still got game. He walked into the kitchen where Haley was cooking breakfast he stopped and stared at her for a second.

"What? You don't like pancakes?" Haley asked confused

"No, it's just do you know how beautiful you are?"

Haley gave him a smile "No, why don't you tell me?"

Haley gently grabbed his waist and leaned in for a kiss right when the lips were about to touch they heard "EWWWW!!" Jamie was up.

"Ewww? " Haley said

"Can't you two get a room or something?" Jaime asked. He had is face covering his eyes.

"JAMES LUCAS SCOTT! Who taught you that?" Haley asked

"Daddy" Jamie answered back knowing the look on her face meant business.

"Oh did he?" Haley looked at Nathan with a stern eye and all Nathan could do was smile at her.

"Hey buddy, good morning!" Nathan said

"Morning Daddy!! Today's the big game huh? I can't wait to see you play!! Can I call Andre and ask if he can go to?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Thanks Daddy!" Jamie runs to the phone and dials the number.

"Hi Andre! Guess what, today is my daddy's' first big league game! You wanna go with us to watch him play?"

"WOW! Really? Yay!! Let me go ask my momma!" Andre puts the phone down and goes into his momma's room. She's lying on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Momma? Jamie wants to know if I can go with them to watch Mr. Scott play on the big league team. Can I go?" Andre was sad that his momma was crying again, he was hoping she was ready for smiles like Jamie told him about.

"Okay, let me talk to him baby." It was hard for her to get out of bed every day, but just thinking about basketball made it hurt worse.

"Jamie?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Fields! Can Andre come with us to watch my daddy?"

"I'm sorry Jamie but he can't, basketball makes him think of Q and that would make him too sad okay?" She said it nicely but Jamie was still disappointed.

"Ok bye" Jamie hung up the phone and started walking to his room, you could see the disappointment in his face.

"Jamie, what's wrong? What did Mrs. Fields say?" Haley asked

"She said it would make him think of Q and he would be too sad." Jamie walked into his room and shut the door. Nathan and Haley looked at each other with concerned faces. They knew that Andre loved basketball, he knows playing and watching would make Q happy.

"Maybe we should talk to Mrs. Fields." Nathan said

"Yea but how? We don't know what she's going through, we haven't lost a child, what would we say?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know what to do. But he knew he had to do something.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE TREE HILL

GOING BACK TO NORMAL

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Nathan walked up the steps to Mrs. Fields house. He didn't know what he was going to say but he knew that Andre needed his mother back and he would do anything to make sure he got her. He knocked on the door and after about 10 seconds someone answered.

"Hi Andre how you doing buddy?" Nathan asked

"Hi Mr. Scott I'm okay I just really wanted to see you play tonight." Andre said with a sad 5 year old face.

"Is your Mom home?"

"Yeah I'll go get her."

Andre shut the door and ran to get his mom. Mrs. Fields came outside and her and Nathan sat on the front porch steps.

"So Nathan is there something you wanted?"

Mrs. Fields knew why he was there, but she wanted him to think she didn't.

"Mrs. Fields Andre would love to come and watch me play tonight. I was just hoping if you'd reconsider him going with us?"

"Nathan listen Andre needs to stay away from basketball for a while, it's just too heartbreaking for him."

"Heartbreaking for Andre? Or for you?"

Mrs. Fields looked up at Nathan with a shocked face, she'd never realized it before but it was true. It was heartbreaking for her, but she was trying to convince herself she was getting better so it was easy to put it all on Andre.

"Mrs. Fields Andre loves basketball, it's his favorite sport because of Q. You and I both know what Q would want. He'd want his little brother to go for his dreams! Basketball is Andre's dream Mrs. Fields. I can't understand what you're going through and God forbid never will. But you've got to know that Q is always around. He's always going to be your son, and he's always going to be Andre's big brother."

By this time Mrs. Fields was crying on Nathan's shoulder. He just sit there while she tried to compose herself.

"I love Andre with all my heart Nathan; it's just so hard to move on without knowing what could have been. Q was going to be the best basketball player next to Michael Jordan. Now he's not even going to get to play high school ball. It's just so hard knowing that he didn't get his big break, his life changing moment." She was trying so hard not to completely break down and go back inside to her bed.

"Mrs. Fields, Q did get his life changing moment. When I first met Q he wasn't a team player, he was a showoff and he needed some work on his manners towards others. But think about after that, think about how much he changed and well his life was going. Basketball was his life but you and Andre was his future. And let me tell you, his future looked bright."

* * *

Back at the Scott house Haley and Jamie were making Nathan his favorite cookies, chocolate chip and for a little extra touch, they were shaped and decorated like basketballs.

"Daddy's going love these isn't he mama?" Jamie was so excited about the game he had completely forgotten about Andre.

"Yea baby, he sure will!!" Haley answered

A few seconds later Nathan walked in with Andre. Jamie screamed "ANDRE!!!! Do you get to come with us?"

"Yeah momma said I could go!!!" Andre and Jamie high fived then ran to Jamie's room.

"So why'd you say to her?" Haley asked. She was so impressed that he actually got her to change her mind. Nathan looked at her and all he could do was wink.

* * *

Back at Clothes over Bro's Brooke was working on Peyton's wedding dress, Millie was sitting in the corner of the boutique sulking.

"Millie, you are really bumming me out here! This mannequin looks happier, what's wrong with you?" Brooke asked

"Marvin still isn't talking to me Brooke, what am I going to do?"

"Go talk to him, he's a guy Millie. They aren't good at things like this."

"I've tried talking to him, but all he keeps telling me is that he can't get me and Owen out of his head."

"Yea about that, I'm not that comfortable with it either so let's talk about something else shall we?"

"Okay so where's Julian at today?" Millie winked at Brooke and Brooke just glared at her.

"I don't know, maybe he's with Lucas, maybe he's in the bathroom. Who cares?"

Brooke knew she cared but she didn't want Millie to know about the whole Julian thing until she could wrap her head around it herself. Just then Peyton walked in.

"Hey B! How's my dress coming? You are making it extra wide right?" They all giggled.

"Oh yea, I took out an extra 60 inches just in case it's Twins!" Brooke and Millie laughed. Peyton didn't want to but she found it amusing too.

"Don't even joke about that B Davis!"

"Okay, soooo how's my Niece or Nephew doing anyway?" Brooke said touching Peyton's stomach.

"Well I just got back from the doctor and he said everything is normal and right on schedule! I'm so excited about this baby! It's the first time in a long time I've been this excited about something. It feels good ya know?"

Peyton was all smiles and who wouldn't be she has it all! She has Lucas, an engagement ring, and a baby on the way! What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

After school Sam stopped at the café and got some coffee, she sit at the table and watched as her biological mom was waiting tables. That lady had no idea who she was and Sam was wondering if that should change. While she was trying to think of a way to approach the lady her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey where are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago." Brooke said sternly.

"Oh crap sorry Brooke! I completely lost track of time!"

"Well hurry up we gave to get ready for Nathans game"

"Okay, I'll be home in a few"

Sam hung up and paid the bill, she knew they had to meet eventually but today just wasn't the right day. As Sam walked in the house Brooke was rushing her to her bedroom so she could change.

"Hurry Hurry Hurry! We don't want to miss kickoff!" Brooke said thinking she knew what she was talking about.

"It's tip-off Mom! Tip off!" Sam answered back.

"Well whatever it is we don't want to miss it, let's go" as they start walking out the door Sam grabs Brooke's arm.

"Wait, I need to ask you something" Brooke was confused

"Okay what?"

"When do you think is the best time to tell my biological mother that I'm her daughter?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 3

Please tell me what you think, I really appreciate the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

ONE TREE HILL

GOING BACK TO NORMAL

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Brooke stood there in complete shock, she didn't see it coming. She had no idea she was even contemplating telling her real "mother" the truth.

"Mom? You okay?" Sam asked she had a feeling Brooke would do this but she had to get some advice.

"What? Oh yea sorry you just kinda blew me away with that Sam. When did you start thinking about this?"

"Just today when I was at the café. Look I know it's a little shocking and I would completely understand if you don't want to talk about it. So lets just go okay?"

Sam gets in the car and buckles up. It took Brooke a minute to get her legs to move towards the car. Once in the car she starts the engine and starts to pull out of the driveway but before she could make it down the street she stopped the car.

"Sam listen, you know how much I've wanted a family right?" Sam nodded "When I decided to do the foster parenting my whole focus was babies or toddlers. Not 15 year old teenagers who shoplift from my boutique."

Sam had her face looking towards the floor board, she knew that she's caused Brooke a lot of trouble since she moved in, sneaking out, stealing her ID and who could forget Samapaloosa. She had a feeling Brooke was going to tell her that maybe telling her real "mom" was a good idea, that it would get the teenager out of the house and Brooke can start a real family.

"But you surprised me Sam, you turned out to be one of the greatest people I've ever known. You've made a few mistakes but who hasn't really? You're my daughter in more ways than one and I will support your decision to tell your real "mother" the truth but there's something I want you to know."

Sam looked up at Brooke, she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sam, I want to adopt you. I want you to be my daughter officially."

Brooke wiped Sam's tears off her face and waited for a response, all Sam could do was cry. She loved living with Brooke, she loved that someone cared as much as she did. She was the only mother who cared enough to worry about her when she was late or to ground her for doing something wrong.

"Are you sure you want to take a chance on me? I'm kind of a loose cannon." They both laughed relieving the tension from the moment.

"Sam, I've never been so sure in my life. So what do you say?"

" Well I'm not sure how I'm going to explain having a mom that's only 8

years older than me, but I guess I can handle that when the time comes. I'd love that mom."

Brooke started the car again and they were on the way to Nathan's game. They were late so they didn't get to see the tip-off but for some reason they didn't care.

* * *

The game was already getting good, Nathan had 15 points and it was only the first quarter. Jamie and Andre were sitting near the players benching standing and cheering. Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Millie, and Skillz were sitting and cheering right behind them. Brooke and Sam finally made it to the game and went and sat down by their friends.

"Hey, nice of you to join us B! You've missed almost the whole first quarter! Where've you been?"

Brooke smiled at Sam and then looked back at Peyton.

"I'll tell you after the game, I promise it's a good excuse."

"It better be" Haley said smiling.

Everyone was enjoying the game Nathan was up to 25 points and it was the third quarter. Millie and Mouth had been looking at each other all night. They needed to talk and to work things out. Millie was thinking about what Brooke said, about going to him and not waiting for him to go to her. She tapped Mouth on his shoulder hoping for a "HI".

"Millie not now!" He screamed, everyone stared him but he didn't care.

Mouth was still mad, he was absolutely not ready to talk to her. He never slept with Gigi, not once. Just the thought of Millie and Owen made him cringe and he wasn't ready to "talk it out" not yet anyway.

"Marvin, I need to explain what happened. Can we talk tonight after the game, please?"

"Millicent I would rather chew off my own foot than talk to you right now. Give me time!"

"Okay okay. But we can't do this forever!" Millie was upset now too, how long was Mouth gonna let this go on? She got up from the seat and started for the exit. Brooke followed knowing she needed a friend right now. Millie made her way towards the front exit and opened the doors. As she was running towards her car Brooke grabbed her.

"Millie, it's okay."

"NO! It's not okay Brooke! It's never going to be okay until Marvin talks to me again! And FYI your advice didn't work!"

Millie got in her car and drove off, Brooke felt bad. Millie was her friend and she gave her some crappy advice just because her mind was on Julian. Brooke couldn't do anything but watch her leave, she went back inside and sat behind Mouth and smacked him across the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Mouth asked rubbing his head

"Mouth you are one of my best friends but you are acting like an idiot!!! I forgave her, why can't you?"

Mouth knew Brooke was right, but he still couldn't believe that they would ever be the same again. Knowing the game was out of hand, Mouth decided to leave early to try and find Millie so they could finally talk about what happened.

The game was still going on but it was almost over, with 2:00 min left in the 4th quarter the Chiefs were up 95-76, Nathan was up to 32 points. It was looking like he was going to prove to himself, he still had it! Jamie and Andre was were so happy about the team winning with 10 seconds left they counted down. Once they got to 0 they rushed the court and headed straight for Nathan.

"You did it daddy!! You played great!!" Jamie exclaimed

"Mr. Scott you are awesome!" Andre declared

"Thanks boys!! You're not too bad yourselves."

"Jamie! Don't you do that again! Next time tell me where your going!" Haley said

"Sorry Mama, I just needed to tell daddy he played great."

"Come on Hales don't be too hard on little man, he was just excited." Nathan looked at Haley and smiled.

"You played great Babe! Congratulations!!!" Haley said giving him a kiss.

"Thanks!" Nathan replied

"Nathan my man! Great game!" Skillz said. "You were tight tonight!" Nathan laughed.

"Thanks Dude."

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Sam were outside waiting on the others. Peyton was really interested in knowing why Brooke and Sam were late to the game.

"Come on B. Davis tell me!!" Peyton said. Lucas looked at Peyton with loving eyes. He'd never loved anyone as much as he did Peyton Sawyer.

"Babe, calm down. We all know that Brooke can't stay quiet about anything." Lucas said with a mischievous grin. Brooke started laughing.

"Thanks for that Lucas!" Brooke said

"Your Welcome" Lucas answered back.

"I want to wait for Haley and Nathan before I tell you anything. Brooke said

Sam and Peyton were still laughing when Haley, Nathan, and Jamie walk out.

"What's so funny?" asked Haley

"Nothing, now Haley and Nathan are here so why were you late?" Peyton asked

"Sam and I had a little talk before we came over here. I've decided to adopt her." They were all in shock when Brooke said that. They knew she loved her but didn't think she'd adopt her.

"Okay, you can all stop staring at me now, say something. Anything." Sam said, she was a little afraid of what they were about to say.

"Oh B. Davis that's amazing!!! Congratulations!! Sam your getting a great mom!" Peyton was ecstatic! She hugged them both, she knew how much being a mom meant to Brooke and now she's got her family.

"Congratulations Brooke, that's awesome!" Lucas said hugging Brooke "You are a lucky kid!

"I know I am" Sam said happily

"Thanks you two! Nathan? Haley? What do you two think?"

"Its amazing Brooke but are you sure your ready for it?" Haley asked concerned that Brooke might have been rushing into things.

"Hales trust me, I'm ready. Besides I have you guys! I'm not the only one adopting her, we all are."

"Ok that's freaky" Sam said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean Sam." Brooke said annoyed

"Well then, Congratulations! I'm happy for you!!" As Nathan and Haley were hugging Brooke, Brooke's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Brooke answered. All she could hear on the other line is sobbing. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Brooke, it's Mouth. Millie's in the hospital, it's not looking good. Please hurry!" Mouth was crying so hard Brooke could barely make out what he was saying.

"Mouth what happened what's going on?"

"Just come now please!" Mouth quickly hung up the phone

Brooke hung up the phone, she looked pale

"Mom what's going on?" Sam was really worried, she'd never seen Brooke like this before.

"Millie, she's in the hospital. Mouth needs us, now."

Everyone races to the cars and heads for the hospital, as they get to the ER they see Mouth sitting in the waiting room. Mouth looked up at his friends and all he said was "Why her?"

* * *

End Chapter 4

Hope it wasn't too long. I got inspired and ran with it. Please keep the reviews coming I'm loving them!


	5. Chapter 5

ONE TREE HILL

GOING BACK TO NORMAL

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Sitting in the waiting area Mouth was in tears, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Sam, Skillz, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Andre ran into the Emergency Room right towards Mouth. All Mouth could say as he looked up and saw his friends is "Why her?"

"Mouth, what happened?" Brooked asked as she sit in the chair next to him grabbing his shoulder.

"I found her in the floor of my apartment, I thought she was sleeping. She had these." Mouth lifted a bottle of pills out of his pocket and handed them to Brooke. She studied them carefully not knowing what they were. Nathan grabbed the bottle from Brooke and right away knew what they were.

"They're prescription Anti-Depressants. I took them when I was paralyzed. They're very strong. Where'd she get these Mouth?" Nathan asked the question like he was a cop.

"I don't know, I didn't know she was taking them. Oh my God, I hope she's okay. I went to her house and tried to talk to her but she wasn't there. So I decided to go back to my place and wait and see if she calls. I walked in and she was laying in the floor. Why her?"

"Mouth do you know how she is yet? Lucas asked concerned

"NO! They won't tell me anything because I'm not family! I need to know Lucas, can you go ask please?"

"They aren't going to tell me anything Mouth. I'm not her family either." Lucas wanted to go ask but knew it would be a waste of time.

"I'll go" Brooke said. She walked up to the nurse's desk and with a "Polite" tone demanded answers.

"Look lady that is my best friend in there! Now either you tell me what's going on or I'll steal that uniform, put it on and go find out for myself!" The nurse looked at Brooke in shock but didn't say anything.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!?" Brooke asked her

The nurse shook her head nervously

"I am Brooke Davis!!! The Fashion Designer!" By this time Brooke was up in the nurse's face.

Finally the nurse realized that she was definitely Brooke Davis and high tailed towards the back where Millie was.

"You don't mess with Brooke Davis!" Brooke said looking back at her friends.

They all laughed which relieved the tension for a second until the doctor came out.

Mouth got up from the chair and looked at the Doctor, he was scared. He didn't know what he was going to say so he braced himself for bad news.

"Millie's in a coma. We pumped out most of the pills but some of them had already gotten into her system by the time you found her. Now we have her on a respirator as a precaution."

"Is she going to wake up?" Mouth asked hopeful.

"There's a 50-50 chance that she'll wake up and fully recover. But I'm not promising that it'll happen."

"Can we see her please?"Brooke asked

"Okay, but only for a little bit."

Everyone walked into the room and sit around her bed. They were all quiet, Mouth sit by her and held her hand.

"I need you to come back to me Millicent. I wanted to tell you that everyone deserves a second chance. Tonight's your night Millicent." Mouth kissed her cheek and laid his head on her shoulder.

After about an hour everyone decided it was time to go home and get some sleep. Except for Mouth, he stayed by Millie's side all night.

* * *

The next morning Brooke was getting ready to go to the hospital to see Millie. Sam walked into the room and sit on the bed.

"Scary night last night huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I hope she's okay." Brooke answered

"Me too, I like Millie. She's good people." Sam smiled

"Yeah she really is. Don't you have school?" Brooke asked her, Sam looked at her and smiled.

"It's Saturday Mom. Last time I checked weekends meant no school." Brooke looked at her with a glare.

That look meant it was time for Sam to leave. Sam decided to go back to her room and listen to some music. When she opened the door she saw Jack sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Jack? What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?" Sam was panicking. Jack Daniels was once again in her bed and this time it wasn't her fault. She knew if Brooke caught her she'd be grounded for the rest of her life.

"Sam, I need your help. Can I stay here for a while? Please?" Sam looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Are you crazy? NO! How'd you get in here anyway?"

"The window, chill out!"

"Chill out? Are you kidding! You ran away remember? You said you couldn't stay around because you didn't want to go into foster care. Why are you back now?"

"I'm back because I missed you." Jack said, he was telling her the truth, he hoped she'd take the confession well. But instead she slapped him.

* * *

End chapter 5

Sorry if it's short. It took me a while to update because I was trying to figure out what direction I wanted to go in. I hope you like it. Please review. It helps me get inspired so I can write more. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE TREE HILL**

**GOING BACK TO NORMAL**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Ok, I guess I deserve that." Jack said holding his face; he didn't really expect that reaction but knew he deserved it.

"Jack, you can't do this. You can't sneak into my room and decide you need me when you basically told me the other day I wasn't worth staying for." Sam was furious.

"I didn't say that Sam. I was scared! I had nowhere to go so I panicked! You know what that's like, when you don't have anyone."

"Yea I do know but I have a good thing going right now, I don't want to risk anything by letting you stay here. I'm sorry but you need to go." Sam looked at her friend with an I'm sorry face.

"Sam please, just for tonight. I swear tomorrow I'll be gone. Just tonight please?" Jack was desperate and needed time to think about his next move. Sam knew that and gave in.

"OK, just tonight. You won't leave this room at all. If my mom catches you we're toast."

"Your mom?" Jack looked up at Sam with a smile because he knew his friend was finally where she was supposed to be.

"Yea, Brooke's decided to adopt me."

"Sam that's awesome!!"

"Thanks. Look just stay quiet. Don't let her know you're in here. I'll be right back."

Sam left her room and went in the kitchen to find Jack some breakfast. Getting out some milk, a bowl, and some cereal she headed back to her room. Just then Brooke came out of hers.

"Sam what are you doing? We've already had breakfast." Brooke looked at her daughter knowing something was going on.

"I know but I was going to spend the day in my room so I wanted to bring the kitchen to me" Sam shook her head, "That was lame" she thought to herself.

Brooke studied her face carefully. "Okay look I'm running late whatever it is your doing, stop it. I've got to go. Oh Sam by the way, Haley needs you to watch Jamie tonight I told her you would."

"What? I can't tonight I have plans!" Brooke was confused by this point.

"What plans? You just said you were going to spend the day in your room."  
Sam stood there trying to think of a really good lie. She loved Jamie but she couldn't leave Jack here by himself.

"I have a killer test Monday that I need to study for, you know how much school means to me." Sam smiled at Brooke. Brooke knew she was lying.

"Sam, it's Saturday. Last time I checked you could care less about studying on weekends. Haley and Nathan need a night to themselves and they need a babysitter to do it. They said to be there at 7:00, and if you know what's good for you, you will."

Brooke left leaving Sam standing in the hallway in complete panic. Sam walked back in her room and put the cereal stuff on her dresser.

"Ok, change of plans, you've got to go now."

"What why?"

"Because I have to baby-sit tonight and you can't be here by yourself. I wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing that you're in my room unsupervised."

"Sam I'll be fine. I'll just stay in here and hide. I'll be quiet I promise. Just please let me stay here."

"Ok look if you hear anybody come in you hide in my closet. And don't make a sound. I'll be home as soon as Nathan and Haley get back."

Jack nodded, Sam was not sure about this but Jack was her friend. She just kept thinking to herself that "this is going to be one hell of a night."

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

**I know I haven't touched on Julian and Brooke in a few chapters but I'm pretty sure they'll be in the next one. I just really wanted this chapter to be about Sam and Jack. Sorry it's so short. I hope you like where it's going. **

**If you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks for the reviews! I love all of them!! They are totally inspiring!**


	7. Chapter 7

ONE TREE HILL

GOING BACK TO NORMAL

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Brooke was driving down the road to the hospital to see Millie, she had stopped at the flower shop and picked her friend the biggest arrangement they had. She was looking down at the radio to change the station when she looked up and saw a man walking across the street. She screamed and slammed on her breaks. The guy just stood there and stared at Brooke while she parked the car and got out.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry; I almost had a heart attack." Just then Brooke realized who it was.

"Julian? Hey" Brooke looked at him embarrassed

"Brooke it's okay, I shouldn't have been walking on the cross walk. My mistake." Julian started laughing Brooke slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! Come on that's not funny! I almost killed you!"

"Well you didn't. I'm glad you almost hit me though.

"You are? Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you out to dinner tonight. Will you go out with me?"

Brooke stared at Julian, she was moving her mouth but nothing was coming out. Finally she thought of something to say.

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"Great, so how bout I pick you up at 7:00?"

"Perfect"

Brooke headed back to her car and Julian continued across the street. Brooke smiled all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Brooke walked into Millie's hospital room with the flower arrangement. She sat it on one of the end tables and sat down next to Millie's bed. Millie was still in the coma and the doctors aren't sure when she'll wake up. All they can say is "it's up to her".

"Hey, it's Brooke. I just came by to check on you, make sure your doing okay. Well obviously you're not okay but at least you're not worse. Millie you have to come back okay? Mouth needs you, hell I need you. I may not have my company anymore but I am not going to lose my assistant. And I damn sure don't want to lose a friend. So please just wake up."

Just then Mouth walked in holding two cups of coffee, he'd been with Millie all night and all day.

"Thanks for the coffee but how'd you know I was here?"  
"I was on my way back from the cafeteria and I saw you walking up here so I went back and grabbed you one."

"How you doing?" Brooke asked.

"I'm hanging in there; I just wish this never happened. It's like a nightmare that I can't wake up from. It's my fault Brooke. I'm the reason she over dosed and I'm the reason she's in this coma." Brooke went over to her friend and gave him a hug.

"You did nothing but love her, you two had problems sure but she felt guilty about everything. She knew you'd be upset when she told you about Owen. She expected that, but she didn't expect the guilt. She loves you Mouth and she hated hurting you. She just wanted that feeling to go away."

"When she told me about Owen I completely fell apart inside. I just wish I would have handled things differently."

"Mouth, you are one of the sweetest men I've ever known. And I know you think you owe her but you really don't. Millie's my friend but what she did to you was terrible and she needed to know that."

"How did you forgive her? When she told you about Owen? What happened?"

"Mouth I was furious. I guess I still am but it's a different situation between you and her. He wasn't my boyfriend, but she was your girlfriend. There's a difference."

"I've got to go Mouth, but I'll be back tomorrow. Tell her to hang in there and we miss her."

"I will. Thanks Brooke."

"For what?"

"Everything" Brooke smiles and leaves the room. Mouth lovingly grabs Millie's hand, kisses her cheek, and whispers in her ear "I forgive you".

* * *

End Chapter 7

I promised Julian and Brooke in this Chapter so you got it!!! Yes it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you like what's happening with them.

Next Chapter preview: It's the big night! Brooke and Julian go on their first official date! What will happen? While Jack is hiding in Sam's room, Sam goes out and babysits Jamie. Will someone find him? Peyton and Lucas have the perfect relationship, but will someone show up in Tree Hill to ruin that?

Please review, I love getting constructive criticism.


	8. Chapter 8

ONE TREE HILL

GOING BACK TO NORMAL

CHAPTER 8

* * *

At 6:00 that night Brooke was standing in her closet throwing clothes out onto the bed. She had no idea what to wear and no way of knowing what was going to happen on her date with Julian. She had an hour to get ready, and in "Brooke Davis Time" she was already late. She stood by her bed looking at all the different choices of clothing. Should she go casual? How about fancy? Will she need clothes at all? She had no idea and she was too nervous to think about it anymore. Just then Sam walked into Brooke's room.

"WOW! Did your closet explode?" Sam said laughing

"HA HA very funny. I don't know what to wear. It's sad I know, "Brooke Davis the Fashion Designer can't put an outfit together for one measly date".

"You're just nervous. Wear that." Sam said pointing at the floor.

"Sam, that's a towel!"

"So what?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Okay get out, you have to go babysit. Move it!" Brooke was annoyed with Sam, this was a big night for her and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Sam walked out of Brooke's room laughing and then went into her own. Jack was sitting on the bed reading one of Sam's books.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked

"Oh nothing, Mom's freaking out over her date with Julian!"

"Well from what I've heard about Brooke Davis she should be very experienced." Jack said winking.

"Ewww Jack please! I just had dinner!"

Jack chuckled, he was nervous about the night too. Sam's not going to be home and he doesn't want to get caught in her room.

"So are you sure I won't get caught tonite? I mean no one is coming home until late right?"

"Yeah it should be okay. Mom will be out until God knows when and I should be home by at least 10 so there's no need to worry. But if for some reason Mom comes home early just stay quiet and if you have to get in the closet and stay until I get home. Okay?"

"Okay, got it."

"Alright well I've got to go. Mom's still here but Julian should be here any second." Right after Sam said that sentence the door bell rang.

"Speaking of the devil. I'm going to go get the door. Stay quiet." Sam said as she walked out the room.

Sam walked over to the front door and turned the knob. Julian was standing there wearing a black suit with a red tie. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of Roses.

"Hey Julian come on in"

"Thanks Sam. Is your mom ready to go?"

"I'm not sure let me check. MOM, JULIAN"S HERE" Sam screamed.

"Okay, be out in a minute!" Brooke answered back

"Well I've got to go, duty calls. Catch ya later Julian."

"Bye Sam." Julian made himself comfortable on the couch while he waited on Brooke. A few seconds later Brooke comes out wearing a gorgeous red strapless dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Julian stood up from the couch and handed Brooke the roses he had brought for her.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Brooke went into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water. Julian couldn't help but stare at her, he'd never felt this way before. Not even with Peyton, something was different about Brooke and he was hoping their date would help him figure out what it is.

"Okay, you ready?" Brooke asked

"Oh yea, let's go." Julian took Brooke's hand and walked out the door, as they got to the car Julian opened the passenger door and let her in.

Jack was peering through Sam's bedroom window to make sure that Brooke had left; he then decided he would go out to the living room and watch TV. He knew it was risky but he was tired of reading books all the time. He sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable; he was ready for a night to himself and a night of relaxation.

* * *

The restaurant was fancy, when you walked in, there was a grand foyer and a pianist in the corner playing a white grand piano. Brooke was very impressed with Julian's choice of dining, and was really surprised when the Maitre D walked them to a secluded table in the back with the only light being the candles that sat in the middle of it. They sat down at the table as the waiter handed them their menus and walked away.

"Julian this is so nice. How were you able to pull this off? This restaurant never has any tables available."

"I know some people; I just wanted this night to be very special." Julian smiled.

"Well so far so good. " Brooke smiled back.

"You know I'm glad you said yes to my invitation. I know I have history with Peyton but I hope that does nothing to keep us from having something special. I act like a jerk sometimes, but I blame that on my jerk of a father. I just want you to see the real me; not just who you think I am."

"Julian, me saying yes had nothing to do with Peyton, yea she's my best friend but the past is the past. Plus if I thought you were a jerk I wouldn't of have said yes at all."

"Well, that's good because I don't think I could've handled it if you had said no." Julian laughed.

"Believe me; the answer "No" never crossed my mind." Brooke smiled at Julian, she was nervous but she knew this was going to be one great night.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the porch swing looking up at the sunset. They were in love, engaged, and pregnant. Life was great.

"Lucas, if this baby is a boy would it be okay if we named him Keith?"

Lucas looked at Peyton with a loving stare, as tears filled his eyes Lucas pulled Peyton towards him and caressed her stomach.

"You're the best you know that? I love you Peyton; Keith is a great name. Thank you."

Peyton and Lucas made out under the beautiful sunset before making their way towards the bedroom. About an hour later, Peyton walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Lucas was in bed asleep. Just as Peyton opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water she heard a knock on the back door. Peyton went to the door and as soon as she opened it she dropped the bottle of water on the floor.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Peyton was in shock, she hadn't seen him in years now here he was standing at her door waiting to be invited in.

"Peyton you look beautiful. I missed you." Jake walked in and gave Peyton a hug.

As soon as Jake let go of Peyton he saw Lucas standing right behind her.

* * *

The night couldn't of been better for Brooke and Julian, they had a great dinner and great conversation.

"Julian this meal was fantastic, but you know I'm craving some dessert." Brooke was using her sexy voice, which only meant one thing.

"Well how bout we satisfy your craving." Julian leaned over and kissed Brooke.

"Check please!" Brooke screamed

The two lovebirds paid they're bill and were out the door. Brooke was ready, ready for commitment and ready to be in love again. They pulled into Brooke's driveway and ran towards the door. Before they could walk in they were kissing. They couldn't wait long enough to unlock the door. As they finally get it unlocked they stumble in making their way towards the couch. As they fall onto the couch they realize something. Someone else besides them was on the couch; Jack had fallen asleep watching TV. Brooke screamed as she fell on top of him waking him up instantly. Jack shot up from the couch and looked at Brooke and Julian with wide and scared eyes.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked the scared teenager. Jack didn't know what to say he was too scared to talk. So he did what he does best, ran away. As he ran out the door Brooke followed after him.

"Jack!!! Wait!" But there was no stopping him, Jack was out the house and running away from Tree Hill. Again.

* * *

It was about 9:00 when Nathan and Haley got home from their date. Sam had already put Jamie to bed and was watching TV.

"Sam, thank you so much for doing this. We desperately needed a night to ourselves." Haley said.

"No prob, Jamie's a great kid."

"Well we don't want you to go without payment so how much do you charge." Nathan asked

"50.00 bucks an hour plus interest." Sam said holding out her hand.

"How bout 20.00 bucks and I don't kick your butt?" Nathan replied.

"Deal" Sam answered quickly. Just then her cell phone rang. It was Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Sam, are Nathan and Haley home yet?"

"Yea why?"

"Have them bring you home, we need to talk; NOW!" Brooke hung up right after screaming in the phone."Damn, she found him" Sam thought. She looked at Nathan and Haley with wide eyes.

"What? Who was that?" Haley asked

"It was mom. I need to get home. Can you take me Haley?" Sam asked

"Sure Sam but why?"

"Because it'll be harder for her to kill me in front of her best friend." Sam said as she walked out the door towards the car.

"What's going on Sam?" Haley asked her.

"Haley, you pray right?" Sam asked

"Yea" Haley said, she is so confused as to what's going on.

"Good, you might want to start praying now and keep it going until we get there."

* * *

End Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait but I wanted to make sure I did this chapter some Justice. Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE TREE HILL**

**GOING BACK TO NORMAL**

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

On the way back home Sam told Haley the whole story. The way Jack snuck in her window and how she decided he could hide out in her room for a while.

"Sam, are you crazy?!? You must be because no one in their right mind would pull a fast one on Brooke Davis! She's going to kill you!!"

"Why do you think I asked you to come? I told you! What am I going to do Haley?"

Just then Haley pulls into Brooke's driveway. Before Haley could give Sam some advice Brooke comes outside and meets them at the car.

"SAM! What the hell was Jack doing in my house?" Brooke was screaming and it was late, Sam was so sure the whole neighborhood was hearing everything.

"Could we just go inside first? Then you can yell at me." Sam rushes inside and tries to run towards her room. Julian and Haley are standing in the background just waiting for the fireworks to begin. They decided to grab a seat knowing that this show will probably last a while.

Brooke grabbed Sam's arm before she could reach her room, Sam had never seen Brooke this mad before, even after "Samapaloosa".

"Okay, we're inside. Tell me." Brooke said in a whispered mean tone.

"Okay um the other day I found Jack in my room. He had snuck in through the window when I wasn't looking. I told him he couldn't stay but he said he needed my help. So he's been hiding in my room for the past week. I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to turn him in. He's my best friend. He was in trouble. So I helped him. Mom, I know you're mad but please you have to know why I did it."

"Sam, I know why you did it. Believe me I understand but you can't do this. This can't happen! You know how much trouble we could've gotten in if someone besides me had found him here? You knew that, but you did it anyway."

"I know I'm sorry. So if that's all then I'm just going to go to bed." Sam asked while faking a yawn.

"Not so fast Sam!" Sam stopped in her tracks and turned back around towards Brooke.

"You're grounded for a month. Home and school, those are your destinations for a while."

"Wow, a month? That works because I thought it might be until I die."

"Really? I could make it that long if you want." Brooke said annoyed

"NO! That's okay, a month is just perfect." Sam answered quickly

"Good"

"Where is Jack anyway?" Sam asked looking around the room.

"He ran when we found him. I went after him but he didn't stop. I'm not sure where he is."

"He's gone? But he said he needed me, that he missed me." Sam was so sure that Jack was going to stay for a while. She thought he'd try and figure out a way to stay in Tree Hill. Julian walked over towards the girls and kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Brooke, I'm going to look for Jack. I'll let you know if I find him."

"Ok thanks Julian. Sorry about the abrupt date ending."

"Hey, it wouldn't be a date with Brooke Davis without some drama" Julian said as he walked out the door.

Haley got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to head home. Sam, you okay?" Haley asked. Sam nodded.

"Okay then bye."

"Thanks Haley for bringing Sam home." Brooke said. Haley smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**

**Short again I know but I need to figure out how to write the Jake, Petyon, Lucas triangle. If you have any suggestions let me know. I'm new at the whole writing thing so any help is appreciated. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Keep em comin! It keeps me inspired and motivated.**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

A/N: Sorry about the delay of Chapter 10. Right now I'm in the process of watching OTH from Season 1 to Season 5 and I just started watching Season 4. I'm trying to understand the Jake/Peyton thing and figure out a way to write it. Plus it gives me some background on the other characters as well. I'm so sorry please be patient with me. I really want to make this story awesome!


	11. Chapter 10

**ONE TREE HILL**

**GOING BACK TO NORMAL**

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Jake was a friend. Jake was the "one". So what changed? How and why did everything go wrong? Peyton was laying in bed that night after Jake showed up. They were letting him crash in the spare room with Jenny who is now 8 years old. All Peyton could think about was that last night with Jake. The one where she asked him to marry her. Then she thought about the next morning before she left for Tree Hill. When Jake told her what she said in her sleep. "I love you Lucas". She turned her head and looked at her fiancé with a stare that only love would know and understand. The reasons were clear now, just looking at Lucas cleared up every question running through her mind.

"I love you Lucas". Peyton whispered in his ear. As he turned his head towards her and opened his eyes he smiled. Lucas knows the history between Jake and Peyton. Peyton was in love with Jake before, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't change anything between him and Peyton. She has his heart and he has hers. And that's all that matters.

Jake was up before the crack of dawn. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how he lost his chance. How Peyton moved on without him and how selfish he was for thinking she'd wait for him. His plan was to stay in Tree Hill with Jenny. He wanted her to have Peyton in her life because Nikki had skipped out on her again. Same story as before, doesn't think she cuts it as a mother, needs space and time for herself. Whatever! Jake was over it. He was sick of the game Nikki was playing and he wanted a mother for Jenny. But now that dream was gone. Peyton was with Lucas, they're engaged. While he's standing in the kitchen staring out the window Peyton and Lucas walk in.

"Morning Jake. Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked

"Still asleep. She had a long day yesterday. We drove all day to get here." Jake said while making coffee.

"So Jake what you been up to man? How've you been?" Lucas asked

"Okay I guess, still in my band and working two other jobs. It sucks, but I'd do anything for Jenny."

"Morning Daddy" Jenny said walking into the kitchen. She was tall for 8. She had her mom's dark long hair and her dad's eyes. She also had her dad's sense of humor.

"Hey Chipmunk, good morning." Jake replied

"Morning Lucas, Aunt Peyton" Jenny grinned

"Aunt Peyton?" Peyton asked her.

"Yea, daddy told me that you helped with me when I was a baby and I know your not my mom so I thought I'd call you Aunt Peyton. Is that okay?"

"Yea, absolutely! I'd be honored if you'd call me that." Peyton replied while hugging Jenny.

"Great! So what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Jenny asked

"Well I can make some mean French toast." Peyton said winking at Lucas

"Yummy!" Jenny said excited

"Listen guys thanks for your hospitality but Jenny and I should go. We don't wanna overstay our welcome. Come on Jenny." Jake said

"No daddy please! I wanna stay and eat breakfast with Lucas and Aunt Peyton, please!"

"Yea look Jake it's no problem. At least stay for breakfast then see where it goes from there okay?" Lucas suggested.

"Okay sure. Thanks" Jake gave in, he couldn't stand the look on his baby girl's face.

"YAY!" Jenny exclaimed!

* * *

Back at the hospital Millie was still in the coma. Doctors were losing hope but Mouth was staying strong. He'd been with her the whole time, never left her side. He needed her back. He needed to tell her he was sorry for the things he said and for the way he treated her.

"Morning Millicent, your not going to believe what your missing here. If you wake up I'll tell you what it is." Mouth looked at her and held her hand. He thought he saw her eyelids move but he didn't. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Knock Knock. So I brought more flowers, I brought you some extra clothes and I brought hope that Millie's awake."

"Thanks Brooke, but no she's not. Not yet. I don't know what to do I feel so helpless."

"Mouth it's okay, she'll wake up. She's got too much work to do at the boutique." Brooke said smiling.

"Hope your right Brooke." Mouth left the room and Brooke walked over to Millie and sat down next to the bed.

"Okay look you are really getting on my nerves Missy! Wake up now and I won't fire you." Brooke looked at Millie but nothing was happening.

"Well it was worth a shot." Brooke said "Okay so if you won't wake up with force maybe some heart to heart words will work. Millie, Mouth needs you. I need you. Everyone needs you. You are a terrific friend to each and every one of us. Just wake up Millie, please?" Just then Brooke heard a very familiar voice.

"Well since you asked nicely." Brooke looked up to see Millie awake and smiling.

"Oh my gosh!!! Millie!!! It's about time!!! So good to have you back!!"

"Thanks, what happened?" Millie asked

"You don't remember?" Brooke asked her.

"All I remember is leaving the game upset. I can't remember what happened when I got home."

"Well, you were really upset when Mouth blew you off. You ran out of the gym and went home. Mouth went after you and found you laying in your floor. Do you remember taking any pills that night?" Brooke asked

"No I don't. What pills?" Millie asked confused.

"They were anti-depressants. You took way too many and you overdosed. You've been in a coma for about 2 weeks."

"Oh my god, I swear Brooke I don't remember that. Where's Marvin?"

"He's here Millie, he's been here everyday for the last 2 weeks. Just waiting for you to wake up."

"He has?"

"Yea, he has. I'm gonna go find him, be right back" Brooke said and left the room. A few seconds later Mouth ran into Millie's room.

"Millicent? Are you really awake?" Mouth asked running towards her.

"Yea I am. Brooke said you've been with me everyday. Why? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Millicent listen when you told me that you slept with Owen I was so hurt. You have always been my girl and GiGi wasn't going to change that no matter what. I'm sorry I treated you like crap I just expected you to trust what we had. We've never had that problem before and it just hurt so much." Mouth explained

"Marvin I'm sorry. I know you would never do anything with GiGi. I guess I was just scared that you would feel like I wasn't worth it and move on with her. So I panicked and took things with Owen way too far."

"Don't worry Millicent, we'll get through this. Somehow we'll make it work. I promise." Mouth got on the bed with Millie and held her. He was never letting her go again.

* * *

Back at Brooke's Sam was sitting in her bedroom bored to tears. She was grounded and she hated it. She had no music, no TV, no cell phone. She was going absolutely crazy, and she was worried about Jack. Where was he? Is he ok? Just then there was a knock at the front door. When Sam opened the door Jack was standing there holding fresh flowers picked from the flower bed out front.

"Jack? Oh my god, I'm so glad your okay!! What happened?" Sam asked pulling him inside the house.

"When your Mom found me I freaked. I ran out and thought I'd never come back. But Julian found me about 2 blocks down in an alley. He told me that you needed me. And that you were upset I was gone. So there was no way I was gonna leave after that. I've been waiting for the right time to come back and see you. Is now a good time?" Jack asked

"Yea it's fine. Mom's at the hospital so she won't be back for a while."

"Yea well last time you said she won't be back she came home early." Jack said sarcastically. Sam laughed.

"I know that was my bad. I'm sorry."

"No sweat. So how much trouble did you get in anyway?" Jack asked

"Grounded for a month. Not too bad I guess."

"Yea no kidding! You got off easy!" Jack agreed"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that you two." Jack and Sam turned to face the mysterious voice behind them. As they turned, the look on their faces went from happy to UH OH! It wasn't just a mysterious voice.

It was Brooke.

* * *

**End Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the delay. Please Review! I love them and they keep me motivated. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11

**ONE TREE HILL**

**GOING BACK TO NORMAL**

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Sam asked knowing that Brooke would be annoyed by the question.

"I live here. What's he doing here Sam?" Brooke had that look on her face, the one where you know she's pissed but trying to hold back the anger.

"Look Miss Davis I didn't mean to cause any problems. I just wanted to see Sam." Jack said

"Ok Jack here's the deal. You can talk to Sam but only for 10 minutes. Then you have to go. So I suggest you make it a good 10 minutes."

"Ok sure. no problem." Jack quickly replied.

"I'm timing you!" Brooke yells while walking towards her room.

"Whoa, that was intense" Sam said relieved that Brooke was out of the room. "Jack I need to know what's going on with you. It's like your wanting my help but then you just freeze me out. What's the deal?"

"Sam, ever since X was arrested I've been chased by social services and I'm scared, I know I sound like a baby but you're the only one who knows what it's like. I need you to help me figure out what to do. " Jack said as they both took a seat on the couch.

"You don't want my help with this Jack. Until recently I was living in a car in shop class. I'm not good at it either. It's not something you're prepared for. You just have to wing it. There's not a "Foster kid for dummies" book out there anywhere. I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you."

"Oh really?!?" Jack exclaimed angrily. "Then who's gonna help me? My brother? Please! Come on Sam, you know me. I don't reach out to people! And now that I am you turn my down? That sucks Sam! Thanks for nothing!" Jack headed for the door. He was almost in full sprint by the time he got outside.

"JACK!!!! PLEASE WAIT!" Sam screamed while running after him. But he kept running, he had nowhere to go but he just kept running. Sam stood there on the sidewalk in the front of the house and watched as Jack ran farther into the horizon. "What am I gonna do now?" Sam thought. She stood outside just staring out into space for about 15 minutes then decided to go inside.

"Sam? What happened?" Brooke asked as she came out into the kitchen. She knew what happened, she heard everything, but she also knew that Sam needed someone to talk to.

"I ruined it. He needed my help and I froze. I'm not one of those people who can give advice. I couldn't help him and he hates me for it. What am I gonna do now mom? What's Jack gonna do?" Sam cried.

"Listen to me; you are a terrific friend to him. He's just in a hard place right now. Don't worry, we'll fix this." Brooke made that phrase sound like she knows what she's supposed to do. But she really doesn't have a clue.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in his living room reading the paper. The latest news was about him and the movie and how famous it would make Tree Hill NC.

"Hey." Peyton said as she walked in the house.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"I was at the park with Jake and Jenny. That girl loves the slide." Peyton said

"Well, I gotta go. I've got a meeting with Julian." Lucas said as he gave Peyton a goodbye kiss.

"Hey ask him how his date went with Brooke." Peyton said as he was headed out the door.

"Date? What date?" He asked her

"Brooke and Julian went out the other night. I told you that didn't I?"

"I guess not." Lucas shrugged

"Oh, sorry. I love you." Peyton said apologetically.

"I love you too. Bye" Lucas said as he left the house. He stood on the porch for a second taking in the news that Julian was dating Brooke. He knows about Julian and Peyton, and how things ended with them. He doesn't want history to repeat itself with Brooke; and he had to do something about it.

* * *

Julian was sitting in the diner having his usual cup of coffee. He had a meeting with Lucas about the movie and was waiting for him to show up. Just then Sam walks in and sits down next to him. He could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Sam; something wrong?" he asked

"Jack came back. Thanks for finding him. He said you basically talked him into coming back."

"It's okay Sam you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad I could help you."

"Good, wanna help me again?" Sam asked

"Depends, what is it?" Julian asked.

"Jack came back and asked for my help again. I basically blew him off and he ran. I need you to find him."

"Again?"

"Yea, look you don't have to but I'm looking for him too and I can't do it by myself. Please Julian? It'd really help me out. Oh and uh, my mom might love ya for it." Sam gave Julian an "I got him now" smile.

"Alright fine, but this is the last time I look for this kid. Got it?"

"Fine with me. Thanks Julian" Sam left the diner to look for Jack. As soon as she was out the door, Lucas walked in.

"So how's my favorite author?" Julian asked him.

"Can't complain. Except for one thing." Lucas said

"What's that?"

"I heard that you're dating Brooke."

"Yea I am. And?" Julian asked not knowing why it's any of his business.

"If you hurt her, the movie deal is history. You got that?"

"Why do you even care Lucas, you're engaged remember?"

"Oh I know, but Brooke's my friend. And you can be an ass."

"Well thanks for the kind words Lucas. Maybe you can put them in your next novel?" Julian said as he inched closer to Lucas's face. He was ready to hit him but held back.

"Maybe I will; but if you hurt Brooke, you won't be alive long enough to read my next novel." Lucas said sternly and walked out of the diner. Julian just stood there wondering why in the world Lucas would care about him dating Brooke when he was engaged to Peyton.

* * *

**End Chapter 11**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I love them!**


	13. Chapter 12

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back To Normal**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Two weeks later things are basically the same. Brooke and Julian are going out every night, Jack is still missing, Sam was still grounded and she was losing hope that Brooke would let her off for good behavior; Lucas and Peyton are their lovey dovey selves while Jake is trying to take care of Jenny and daydream about Peyton at the same time.**

"Sam wake up!" Brooke yelled.

"NO!" Sam yelled back. It was time for school again, the one place she hated going to. Except for some reason she enjoyed Haley's English class. She wasn't sure why but writing somehow kept her mind off of everything.

"Breakfast is ready Sam, get up or I'll throw your bed out the window!" Brooke screamed.

"FINE!" Sam lifted the covers off her head and got out of bed, she was still half asleep as she tried to make her way towards the bathroom. She hit the wall about 17 times before she finally made it. Brooke was putting breakfast on the bar for Sam when suddenly there was knock on the door.

Brooke walked towards the door; it was very unusual for someone to stop by this early. She opened the door and saw Lucas.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"I need to talk to you about Julian." Lucas said as he walked inside.

Brooke shut the door and turned to face Lucas.

"What about him?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, you shouldn't be dating him." Lucas said sternly.

"Excuse me but who died and made you my father?" Brooke asked him

"Brooke he's gonna break your heart just like he did Peyton's. I don't want that for you."

"Oh really? Just like you didn't wanna break my heart when you cheated on me with Peyton? Come on Lucas that's a bunch of crap!" Brooke exclaimed.

As Brooke and Lucas continued arguing Sam walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't sure what was going on but decided she'd better stay out of the way. She stayed hidden in the door of her bedroom listening.

"Come on Brooke that was years ago!!!! That's not the point anyway!" Lucas replied

"Oh really Luc? Then what is the point? What gives you the right to tell me who I can date?"

"You're my friend Brooke! Julian is a player! He'll get what he wants and then leave. It's what he does!"

"No he's not! He's changed Lucas! He's not the same guy from LA!"

"You're making a mistake Brooke"

"Well it's my mistake to make." Brooke said. She walked towards the front door and opened it, giving Lucas his cue to leave.

"Ok I'm leaving. Brooke please don't let him hurt you." Lucas said as he walked out the door. Brooke shut it and just stood there thinking. Sam walked out of her room trying to pretend she didn't hear anything. She sit at the bar eating her breakfast when Brooke came over to her and sat down.

"Sam, what do you think about Julian?"

"I think Lucas is an idiot and Julian is quite the charmer." Sam said with a smile

"So you did hear that?"

"Yeah; I think the whole city heard it." Sam laughed

"Okay well I am going to finish getting ready. You have 10 minutes before we leave." Brooke got up from the bar. She headed towards her room; she couldn't get the conversation with Lucas out of her head. She knew she'd think about it the rest of the day.

* * *

Jake and Jenny were sitting in Lucas and Peyton's living room watching television while Peyton was in the bedroom listening to music. Jake decided it was a good time to talk to her since Lucas wasn't home. He got up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. Jenny stayed in the living room intensely watching SpongeBob.

"Knock Knock" Jake said as he walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm not much of a hostess. I just got this great new album." Peyton said smiling.

"Oh don't worry, it's fine. I just thought you might be lonely." Jake said as he moved closer towards her.

"Yea, Lucas is gone a lot with the movie and everything. Busy guy, but he loves it."

"Peyton I need to talk to you about something." Jake went over and closed the bedroom door.

"Sure what's up?" Peyton replied, she had a confused look on her face. She had no idea why he'd shut the door.

"I never told you why I came back." Jake said.

"No, I didn't want to pry. It's not like it's any of my business."

"Actually Peyton, it is. I came back for you. I wanted you to be a mother for Jenny."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood there with her mouth open in complete shock. She never saw it coming. Ever since the last time they spoke she'd thought he'd moved on. That she didn't matter to him anymore.

"Excuse me? What? Is this a joke?" Peyton said those three questions as fast and abrupt as she could.

"No, it's not a joke. I love you Peyton. Truth is I never stopped. "Jake made his move, he moved closer and closer towards her. Peyton just stood there, not knowing what was coming, not expecting what was coming. Then Jake gently grabbed her face and kissed her. She tried to fight it, but nothing was working. He finally let go and when he did Peyton reared her hand back and slapped him.

"How dare you!" Peyton screamed "you know I'm with Lucas, you know I'm engaged! Hell you know I'm pregnant! What is wrong with you?!?"

"Peyton, you mean everything to me! Never in a million years would I try to take anything away from you but I need you. Jenny needs you!"

"You know what I need, I need ya to leave. Just go now!" Peyton pointed towards the door, she had never been more upset.

"I don't have anywhere to go Peyton." Jake said

"What? What about your parents?" Peyton asked

"They moved to Seattle whenever Jenny and I moved out." Jake explained

"Then leave Jenny, she can stay here until you find somewhere to live. You can stay in an alley for all I care." Peyton glared at Jake as he opened the door to the bedroom and walked out. She still watched as Jake hugged Jenny.

"Jenny, I've gotta go okay. But don't worry, Aunt Peyton will take really good care of you. I promise." Jake said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jenny said in a concerned tone.

"Nothing chipmunk it's okay. I'll be back to visit you all the time. I promise."

"Arent' you gonna take me to school daddy? It's my first day." Jenny asked him.

"Aunt Peyton will take ya okay?" Jenny nodded. Jake grabbed Jenny and hugged her one more time. He didn't want to live her here but Peyton was right. She couldn't stay with him if he didn't have anywhere to go. As Jake headed out the door Lucas was walking in.

"Whoa! Where ya goin Jake?" Lucas asked him

"I don't know Lucas." Jake said. He got in his car as Jenny, Peyton, and Lucas watched him. He looked over at them one last time as he started the car.

"Bye Daddy! See ya soon!" Jenny waved and headed back inside.

"Peyton have you been crying?" Lucas asked her

"No why?" She replied.

"Yes you have, I always know when you're upset. What happened? Why is Jake leaving?" Lucas looked at his fiancé with a concerned face.

"He kissed me" Peyton said. With those three words Lucas walked inside, slammed the door, and went back to bed.

* * *

**End Chapter 12**

**I hope you liked this Chapter! I have some big plans for Leyton! Sorry it took so long to update. I start a chapter not knowing where I'm gonna go with it. I just start typing and my fingers do the rest. I'm going to update the Summary of my story cause It's not just about Brooke and Sam anymore. Please Rate and Review! I love them!!! Can't wait for March 16th!!! Previews look sad but they look really good too! It sucks that Leyton won't be back next season but I'm so glad the show's coming back!!! WHEW! I was worried! Have a great one everybody!! Once again please review, they keep me motivated!**


	14. Chapter 13

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back To Normal**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

  
**

As soon as Brooke dropped Sam off at school, she drove back to her boutique to work on Peyton's wedding dress. As she stepped closer towards the door she noticed it was already open. Her heart dropped. As scared as she was Brooke managed to open the door a little bit more to peek inside.

"Hello?" Brooke said, she stepped into the store closing the door behind her. She looked around again but saw or heard no one.

"Hello?" She said again, this time she heard footsteps coming from the back room. She slowly walked towards the back with her hand in her purse clutching her gun just in case. As she turned the corner she noticed someone was sitting in her office chair which was facing the back wall.

"Don't move!" Brooke said as she grabbed the gun out of her purse and pointed it towards the unknown burglar.

"Well Well Well" someone said as they turned the chair towards Brooke. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Victoria?" Brooke was in shock, she hadn't seen her mother since the day she gave her the company.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart" Victoria said sarcastically when she caught a glimpse of the gun Brooke was pointing at her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a company to run?" Brooke asked as she put the gun back in her purse.

"Yes. I do. It's doing fine by the way, the company. Actually business has never been better." Victoria said with an evil grin.  
"Great! Then why are you here and not in New York?"

"Because I read in the paper that Brooke Davis has adopted a child. I wanted to congratulate you. Not only did you destroy your company but you've destroyed your future as well."  
"How dare you? You have no right to come in MY place of business and tell me how to run MY life."

Victoria scoffed "What business? This place is empty. What kind of business can you possibly have in an empty boutique?"

"That is none of your business! In fact nothing I do as any of your business! Get out!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I meet my new grandchild."

* * *

Peyton sit at the kitchen table thinking about Lucas and Jake. Jenny was in the other room getting ready for her first day at school.

"Aunt Peyton?" Jenny said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah" Peyton answered

"What's wrong with Lucas? He seemed mad."

"No, he's not mad. He just didn't feel well so he went back to bed."

"Sure?" Jenny asked. Peyton nodded but not very convincingly. Jenny didn't really understand so she shrugged and moved on.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Jenny said excitingly. Peyton tried to pretend nothing was wrong for Jenny's sake. But deep down she was a mess.

"Okay great! Go get in the car and I'll grab my keys."

"Sure!" Jenny ran out of the house and got into the car. Peyton knocked on her and Lucas's bedroom door.

"Lucas? I'm going to take Jenny to school okay? Please you have to know that the kiss meant nothing to me. Nothing. Okay?" She talked to the door hoping that Lucas would at least acknowledge that she was still in the same house but all Lucas could do was lie on the bed and listen to his fiancé talk about kissing another man. Peyton finally gave up, walked outside towards the car, and took Jenny to school.

* * *

Sam was sitting in English class listening to Haley give a lecture on Shakespeare. As soon as Haley started discussing "Julius Caesar" the bell rang and class was over. Sam collected her books and headed towards the door to her next class. Walking down the hallway she saw the cutest boy she'd ever seen in her life. He was about 6'2 blonde hair, blue eyes and the cutest dimples. He must've been new since she'd never seen him around. Sam wanted to talk to him but played it cool and kept walking. All of a sudden she heard or name being called behind her.

"Sam?" Haley said walking towards her.

"What's Up?" Sam asked curious

"Could you do me a huge favor?" Haley asked

"Sure"

"I was supposed to ask another girl to do this but she's out sick today. Would you be willing to show a new student around campus?"

"I guess. Who?" Sam asked

"Him" Haley pointed towards the beautiful boy Sam had seen just a few seconds earlier.

"His name is Scott Anderson, he's a transfer from Charlotte. Come on I'll introduce you."

They walked slowly towards him. Sam was so nervous she could barely breathe. Her legs were shaking so much she thought was gonna fall and land flat on her face. They finally made it, though it only took a few seconds it seemed it took a few decades.

"Scott this is Samantha Walker."

"Nice to meet you Samantha." Scott grinned as they shook hands.

"I prefer Sam." She said nervously.

"Okay Sam." Scott grinned again. Sam could swear every time that boy grinned his dimples got even cuter.

"Okay so I've gotta go to class. I cleared you two with your teachers so you can spend the next period on a tour. Just don't leave campus." Haley said. She had a feeling Sam liked him. She gave her a wink and headed back towards her classroom.

"Shall we?" Scott said

"Okay let's go." Sam replied and they headed down the hallway. Sam didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Haley had a free period and decided to spend it grading papers. As she was deep in thought there was a knock at her door.

"Hey Hales." Haley looked up to see Lucas walking in the door.

"Hey Luc. What are you doing here?"

"I need some advice."

"Anything for you Luc, you know that. What's going on?"

"Jake kissed Peyton." Lucas said

"What?" Haley said shocked.

"Since you have experience in this sort of thing aka "Nanny Carrie" I need to know how you got over that."

"Lucas, I forgave Nathan for what he did with Carrie. But getting over it is a completely different story."

Lucas looked at Haley intrigued as to what she meant.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**Okay I tried a different way to write this chapter with scene by scene. Because to be honest I find them easier to read like this. I'm not into the whole BOOK writing thing. **

**I can't read book's easily because of the way it's written but I hope you like this. **

**Okay for this Chapter I wanted something different for both Sam and Brooke. I hope you like the new character. Do you like the Sam/Scott pairing? Please let me know. Please keep reviewing. **

**I'm trying to update at least once a week. So sorry if I don't get it done. **

**Thanks for reading and once again love the reviews! Keep em coming! THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 14

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back to Normal**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Victoria are you on Crack? There is no way in hell you're going anywhere near Sam. Okay?"

"Why not? Are you ashamed of me?" Victoria snapped.

"OH let me see…..YES!" Brooke replied

"I'm shocked. I thought you'd be grateful to me."

"Grateful? Right. For what?" Brooke asked

"For keeping the business a success all these years. Without me, you wouldn't have been as famous as you are right now."

"No, without you I probably would have grown up with parents who actually cared about me. So no, I don't feel grateful. I never will. You wanna know why I'm adopting Sam?" Victoria nodded.

"I'm giving Sam something I never had when I was her age. A parent and someone who loves her. You could care less about her. You just want to rub it in my face. You wanna be able to tell Sam how much I'd suck at being a parent. You want to make me look like a fool in front of my daughter. I swear if you go near her, I'll kill you. That's a promise." Brooke said. She turned to walk out of the boutique.

"Brooke" Victoria yelled after her.

"What?" Brooke snapped back.

"I came back to tell you something. Not just to see Sam."

"Okay, make it quick."

"I've got cancer. I'm dying" Brooke looked at Victoria. The look in her eyes was a mix between shock and relief.

* * *

Sam and Scott were still on the tour. She had shown him the field house, and the library. The tour was almost over but Sam didn't want it to end. Scott seemed to be a genuinely good guy. He makes her laugh and that's something she hasn't done a lot of ever since the X drama. She didn't know what it was but there was definitely something between her and Scott.

"So, where to now?" Scott asked her

"Actually we're basically done. This isn't a big school."

"Yea I see that. So instead of going back to class how bout we sit outside and you can tell me about yourself." Scott insisted.

"Ok sure. " They headed outside and sit down at one of the tables.

"Okay go." Scott said

"There's really not that much to say. I'm 15, can't drive yet, and I just recently got adopted."

"Adopted? Wow! That's amazing"

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because I was recently adopted. That's why I transferred from Charlotte."

"You're kidding? That is amazing!" Sam agreed.

"I know! It's been a long time since I've had someone to share my stories with. I'm so glad I met you today." Scott grinned. Sam's face turned red as she smiled back at him.

"Come on!" Scott grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her up from the table.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked him.

"Let's go have some fun. Maybe our tour can be extended. How bout you show me Tree Hill?"

"We're not supposed to leave campus." Sam said

"So? Come on. You seem like the adventurous type!" Scott said with a chuckle

"Okay, sure why not?" Sam reluctantly said yes. She knew what would happen if they got caught but every time Scott smiled she'd get chills up and down her spine. She needed to know for sure if this is the guy for her. One afternoon won't do that but at least it's a start.

* * *

Peyton was in the recording studio helping Mia record her new single. She'd been trying to get a hold of Brooke all morning but she wouldn't answer. She needed her best friend or just someone to talk to about what happened. Peyton and Mia had been at it for about 2 hours but Peyton's mind was on something else. Mia could tell something was wrong with her so she stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop?" Peyton asked her.

"Well you look like you could use someone to talk to. What's going on Peyton? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." Peyton said unconvincingly.

"Yea right! You haven't been in the same zip code for the past 2 hours. Something is going on." Mia replied. Peyton sighed.

"Okay. Lucas and I are having some problems right now. It's a long story but I don't know how to fix it."

"Talk to him" Mia suggested

"It's not that easy. He won't talk to me at all. He just stares into space trying to forget I'm even in the same room with him."

"So keep talking. Talk so much that he gets annoyed. That's what I do to Chase when he's mad at me." Mia grinned and Peyton managed a smile too.

"I don't know Mia." Peyton said.

"Come on what could you have possibly done that is so horrible that he would never talk to you again?"

"Kissed another guy" Peyton admitted. Mia's mouth dropped, that was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Wow! Really?" Mia asked

"Well he actually kissed me. I didn't expect it at all. We used to date in high school and I hadn't seen him in 5 years! He showed up at our house, we let him stay the night and then this morning he waited till Lucas left and he kissed me."

"Whoa, talk about "Young and the Restless" Mia said.

"Tell me about it." Peyton agreed. Just then someone opened the door to the studio.

"Hey." Lucas said

"Hey" Peyton replied. She was so happy to see him.

"I'm gonna go and call Chase." Mia said and she left the room.

"Listen Lucas, you know I love you. I would never do anything to betray you or our child."

"I know, and I also know that it wasn't all your fault. It's just the thought of you kissing some other guy drives me crazy!" Peyton went over to Lucas and grabbed his waist; she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Lucas didn't pull away. He had her in a grip so tight she could barely move.

"I will never ever kiss anyone but you Lucas Scott. I promise you that."

"That goes both ways Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said. They started kissing again but this time they were interrupted by Peyton's cell phone.

"Let it ring" Lucas told her

"I can't, it's probably Brooke. I've been calling her all morning" Peyton reached in her back pocket and answered her cell phone.

"Hello? This is she. Yes, I know him. What? Are you sure? Ok, um I'll be right there." Peyton hung up her phone and looks at Lucas with a sad face.

"What is it Peyton? Who was that?" Lucas asked concernedly.

"That was the hospital. Jake's been in a car wreck. Lucas, they said he may not make it." They were both in shock. They were mad at Jake but they didn't want this to happen. The one thing on their minds as they were driving to the hospital was Jenny.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

**Okay what'd ya think? Did you expect any of this to happen? Do you still like Scott and Sam or are they getting boring? Let me know what you think. I'm taking advice for every storyline going on right now. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. I hope you liked it. Thanks for all your kind words in the comments. They really keep me motivated! ******


	16. Chapter 15

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back to Normal**

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

  
**

"Don't you even try to make me feel sorry for you." Brooke replied

"I'm not. I'm not lying to you Brooke. Not about this."

"What is it?" Brooke wasn't sure she was telling the truth but wanted to know just in case.

"It's Stage Three Brain Cancer. I had been having some awful migraines so I went to the doctor. I waited too long. They said there's nothing to do but wait. They say I have 6 months to live."

"Let's say I do believe you. What makes you think I care?" Brooke asked

"You're my daughter." Victoria reminded her.

"Correction; I was your daughter. You didn't want me remember? You could care less about what happens to me. So why should I care about what happens to you?"

"Brooke, I came here to say goodbye. I'm going back to New York, I won't be back."

"Okay fine." Brooke said and turned towards the door. As she walked outside she saw Sam and Scott walking across the street.

"What the hell?" Brooke mumbled to herself. She gathered her composure and walked across the street. Sam looked over and saw her coming.

"Oh no! Scott that's my mom!"

"Your mom's Brooke Davis?" Scott asked in astonishment.

"Yes, okay look she's pissed. Don't talk just nod. I'll try to keep the yelling to a minimum." Sam told him. Brooke finally made it across the street.

"Excuse me. But the last time I checked it was only 11 am, which means you're skipping school."

"Mom, calm down okay. I know it looks bad but…"

"Looks bad? Sam what are you doing? Who is this?"

"Mom this is Scott Anderson. He's new at school and Haley asked me to give him a tour of the campus."

"The campus? So what happened? Did you take a wrong turn and somehow wind up downtown?"

"So you must be Sam?" All of them turned around and saw Victoria standing behind them.

"Yea. Who are you?" Sam asked

"Brooke you didn't even tell her about your own mother?" Sam looked at Brooke and shook her head.

"Sam, this used to be my mother. Victoria Davis."

"Used to be?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"It's a Long story. I'll explain later." Brooke replied

"So what'd I miss?" Victoria asked

"It's really none of your business Victoria. I thought you were leaving?" Brooke asked her.

"Fine don't tell me. Doesn't matter I heard everything anyway. So it seems like this mother thing is kicking your butt."

"You need to leave, now." Brooke told her.

"You do realize that once I turn around I won't be coming back?"

"It's what I'm hoping for." Brooke snapped back.

Victoria looked at Sam and gave her a wink.

"Good Luck Kid" She said and turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Brooke.

"I'll tell you later. Right now you two need to go back to school. I'll call Haley and tell her you're on your way."

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Davis." Scott said very carefully.

"If I were you, I'd walk away." Brooke replied.

"Scott, I told you not to talk." Sam said. She grabbed his arm and they turned back and walked to school.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas rushed into Tree Hill hospital. The doctor on the phone didn't really give Peyton a clear prognosis so they were both panicked and they didn't know what to expect.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Jake Jagielski." Lucas said to the nurse behind the registration desk.

"Oh yes, room 134. But you'll need to speak to a doctor before going in, I'll go get him." The nurse walked around the corner to get the doctor.

"Lucas he has to be okay. Jenny needs him." Peyton said

"Ms. Sawyer?" The doctor asked

"Yes that's me. Can you please tell us how Jake is?" Peyton asked

"Your friend suffered severe internal injuries as well as massive head injuries. I'm sorry but at this point his survival rate is 10 percent. We called you because you were the one he kept asking for and his next of kin lives out of state."

"Can we see him?" Peyton asked

"Of course" The doctor said

Peyton and Lucas entered Jake's room. Jake turned his head very slowly to see the both standing by his side.

"Peyton, I'm so glad you're here." Jake was very weak. It was very hard for him to speak.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." Peyton said as she cried on Jake's shoulder.

"Peyton, you didn't do anything. This is not your fault."

"If I hadn't had lost my temper and kicked you out this never would have happened!" Peyton replied

"No Peyton. I crossed the line and I'm sorry. But I've always kept you in my heart. You are my one and only love and I will never forget that." Lucas stood beside Peyton holding her hand.

"Lucas, I never meant to betray you. It was so hard hearing her say she loved you. It broke my heart. But I'm glad she has you. You were there for me when no one else was, I'm truly grateful to you for that. You two are my best friends. I want you two to have the most precious thing in the world to me. I want you to take care of Jenny for me. She needs someone who'll love her and guide her and I know that you two are perfect for that job." Jake said tearfully.

"We would be honored Jake." Lucas told him

"Jake I promise you that there will never be another little girl who is more loved. We will gladly take care of Jenny." Peyton agreed.

"Thank you so much." Jake said his final words and with one final breath, Jake Jagielski was gone.

* * *

**End Chapter 15**

**The hospital scene was hard for me to write. I don't know much medical terminology so I couldn't use any. **

**Plus it was really sad to see Jake go. But I wanted something BIG to happen to Lucas and Peyton. **

**The next chapter will be hard to write as well because of Lucas and Peyton having to tell Jenny about Jake. **

**Please let me know what you thought about the hospital scene. I hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for all the comments and reviews! Keep em comin! ;)**

UPDATED:  
**Okay I changed the last name of Jake. Sorry, thanks for letting me know how to spell it. I wasn't sure. :)  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back To Normal**

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

  
**

Later that day Lucas and Peyton had to pick up Jenny from school. They had to tell her about Jake but didn't know how. Jenny's face was beaming when Lucas and Peyton pulled up in front of the school. Jenny got in the back seat hurriedly just itching to tell them about her first day at a new school.

"Hi Aunt Peyton! Guess what we did today?" Jenny said excitedly.

Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes, her voice had to go from sad to nothing's wrong so Jenny wouldn't suspect anything until they got home.

"Hey Jenny, did ya have fun?" Peyton asked

"Yea, we got to draw a picture in art class! Look at my picture! I can't wait to show Daddy!" Jenny handed Peyton her photo. Peyton's tears started to flow again whenever she saw the picture. Lucas put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It was a family picture with stick figures for the people. On the left side was a stick figure with long blonde hair with the name Aunt Peyton underneath. In the middle was a stick figure of Lucas and on the other side was a stick figure with a heart around it and underneath it was the name "Daddy". She had drawn a picture of the house in the background and Jenny drew herself on the bottom of the picture and underneath the picture of her was "I Love My New Family!" Jenny could tell something was wrong when Peyton didn't say anything. They arrived at the house; they got out of the car and slowly made their way inside. When they got settled in Jenny decided she needed to know what was going on.

"What's wrong Aunt Peyton? You were acting weird all the way home. Did you not like my picture?" Jenny asked

"No I loved your picture! It's beautiful. Jenny we need to tell you something. Come sit with us on the couch." All three of them went and sat down on the couch, Jenny didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't good.

"What's going on? Why do you guys look so sad?" Jenny asked

Peyton took a deep breath "Jenny you're daddy was in an accident today." Peyton said calmly.

"What? What kind of accident?" Jenny asked. Her eyes got really big as she glared at Lucas and Peyton.

"He was in a car accident sweetie." Lucas told her

"He's okay right? Please tell me my daddy's okay." Jenny started crying.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry but you're daddy was hurt really bad and the doctors couldn't help him." Peyton started crying again.

"He's in heaven now Jenny." Lucas told her.

"NO! NO! He can't be dead!!" Jenny screamed. She got up from the couch and ran towards her room.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do Lucas." Peyton told him. Lucas pulled her towards him and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I know but we'll get through this Peyton; All of us. I promise."

* * *

A few hours later Peyton was cooking dinner and Lucas was working on his next book. Jenny was still in her room. She'd never left it except to go to the bathroom and even then she didn't talk to either of them. After Peyton got dinner ready she went to Jenny's door to tell her to come and eat.

"Jenny, dinner's ready" Peyton said sweetly.

"I'm not hungry" Jenny responded

"Come on baby, you need to eat."

"NO!" Jenny screamed

"At least let me come in okay?" Peyton replied

Slowly Jenny walked towards the door and opened it to let Peyton inside. As Peyton walked in she shut the door behind her. Jenny walked back to her bed and grabbed her favorite stuffed bear. Peyton sat with her.

"Why did he die? I need him Aunt Peyton, I need my dad!" Jenny sobbed

Peyton took Jenny's hand "You know Jenny, I lost my mom when I was little too. Just like you lost your dad."

"You did?" Jenny asked. Peyton nodded

"I will always miss my mom, just like you'll always miss your dad."

"Aunt Peyton? Where am I gonna stay? I don't wanna leave Tree Hill." Jenny asked her.

"Oh Jenny, Lucas and I are going to take care of you. You aren't going anywhere, I promise" Peyton told her.

"Thank you Aunt Peyton." Jenny managed to smile a little bit.

"Does it get better Aunt Peyton?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, it gets better. Just remember that you have me and Lucas to talk to if you need us. I promise you that everything will be okay." Peyton reassured her.

"I love you." Jenny said. She cried on Peyton's shoulder for a while until she fell asleep.

Peyton gently tucked Jenny in as she got up from the bed. She turned off her light and went in the living room where Lucas was watching TV.

"She asleep?" Lucas asked

"Yea finally. Lucas do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yea Peyton; she will be eventually. "

"I hope so." Peyton said.

The rest of the night Peyton laid awake thinking about her moms and what she told Jenny. The feeling does get better, but the feeling never goes away.

* * *

**End Chapter 16**

**OKAY so I wanted this chapter to strictly be for Lucas, Peyton, and Jenny. I will get back to the other characters in the next chapter. Did you like that I did that?**

**So did you like the way they told Jenny? Was it boring? Sad? Or not sad at all? It was really hard for me to write it. I love Jake but again I did it for storyline purposes. Please let me know! I would love to hear what you thought!! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep em coming!! Chapter 17 will be up soon! Thanks!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back To Normal**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Sam and Scott made it back to school, and the first person they saw when they entered was Haley. They had fun but when they saw the look on Haley's face they knew the fun was over.

"I trusted you to take Scott on a tour of the school, not of the town!! What were you thinking Sam?" Haley screamed.

"Mrs. Scott please don't blame Sam. It was my fault; I talked her into leaving campus." Scott admitted, Sam looked up at him and smiled in gratitude.

"I'm not sure what to do with you two! Okay one week detention for the both of you. Now go to class." Haley said as she pointed down the hallway.

"That was intense" Scott replied softly as they started down the hallway. They both started laughing.

"I heard that Scott!" Haley replied. Scott and Sam both stopped laughing but they were still smiling as they made it to 6th period Spanish.

* * *

Brooke was still at the boutique. She was reeling from the news her mother had given her. She sat at her desk doodling on a piece of paper. She was deep in thought and didn't hear anybody come in.

"Hey" Julian said. Brooke jumped out of her chair so High it looked like she was trying to fly. Julian laughed hysterically.

"Geez!! You could warn a person!" Brooke replied holding her chest.

"Sorry" Julian could barely say it because he was laughing so hard

"Okay you can stop laughing now!" Brooke said. She walked over towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Anything you say Gorgeous." Julian said as they resumed kissing.

"So what was my beautiful girlfriend thinking about just now? You seemed out of it." Julian asked

"I got some news from my mother and I'm not so sure how to react to it."

"Okay so what's this news?" Julian asked intrigued. As Brooke told him about the cancer Julian couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Why are you smiling?" Brooke asked

"Because! You actually believe her don't you?" Julian asked her

"Yes and no. I'm not sure what to believe Julian. She's known for lying. She's good at it. But I don't think she'd lie about this." Brooke replied

"How do you know? Look Brooke, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Please just make sure this is true."

"How?" Brooke asked

"Don't you still have connections with your company? Who can you call that'll confirm it?"

Brooke gave Julian a smile. "Actually, there is someone I could call." Brooke got her cell phone and started dialing.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas were sitting at the kitchen table. Jenny was still upset over losing her father. She was always in her room. She hardly came out and when she did, all she did was cry. Jenny understood that Peyton and Lucas loved her. She knew that no matter what she'd have someone to take care of her but the only problem was… it wasn't her dad.

"Lucas I'm worried about her. She hasn't eaten all day and she's distant. I can't even get her to talk to me."

"Baby, she's just grieving. You and I both have been through that, you more than once. You remember how it feels to lose a parent; it's going to take time. Just give her some space."

"Yea I guess you're right, it's hard. I remember I didn't even want to talk to my dad when my mom died." Peyton agreed

"I didn't want to talk to anyone either after Keith died. So let's just give it some time."

"I love you Lucas" Peyton said, she moved towards him to give him a kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought" Peyton said. She got up from the table and went to answer the door.

"Nikki? What the….? What are you doing here?" Peyton asked

"Hello Peyton. I'm here for my daughter." Peyton stood at the door in shock.

"Lucas?" Peyton hollered. Lucas hurried towards the door.

"What is it? Oh HECK NO!" Lucas said in disgust when he saw Nikki.

"Nice to see you too Lucas" Nikki smirked. She had an agenda to take care of in Tree Hill and it wasn't just about her daughter.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**OKAY it's Short!! Sorry! It's been ages since I've updated and I'm extremely sorry for that. I'm just really busy working and I'm in the process of moving. So please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The next one should be longer!! Let me know what you thought. There will be a lot more Scott and Sam in the next chapter. I promise. Who do you think Brooke's calling??? What's going on with Nikki? I'm interested to hear your thoughts!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**ONE TREE HILL**

**Going Back To Normal**

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

  
**

"Nikki I'm going to give you five seconds to get your butt off of my porch." Lucas said

"Aw Lucas is that anyway to greet a former one night stand?" Nikki asked with an evil grin

"If you think you're going anywhere near Jenny you're crazy!" Peyton told her.

Peyton tried to shut the door but Nikki kept it open with her hand.

"In case you've forgotten I am Jenny's mother."

"Oh Really? Last I heard you were on the road to God knows where trying to get away from Jenny for the second time! What makes you think you're anything to her?" Lucas replied in a harsh tone.

"I gave birth to her!!" Nikki screamed

"That doesn't make you her mother!" Peyton said.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she walked out of her room.

Nikki pushed her way through the front door to greet her daughter.

"Mommy?" Jenny said when she saw Nikki.

"Hi Jenny, Come give mommy a hug." Nikki told her with her arms outstretched.

"NO! You're not my mommy anymore!! Aunt Peyton is!" Jenny screamed. She ran towards Peyton and squeezed her tight.

"It's alright Jenny we won't let her near you again." Lucas assured her.

"Jenny, I want you to come live with me!" Nikki said as she reached for Jenny.

Peyton grabbed Nikki's arm and gripped it with all her might.

"Don't you touch her!! Jake gave Jenny to US not YOU! He gave up on you the first time you left Jenny but he was decent enough to let you try again and you screwed up! And now it's too late to fix it!!"

"We'll see about that!" Nikki said as she loosened Peyton's grip from her arm. Nikki walked over towards the door to leave but stopped and turned back around.

"Don't worry, I will be back." Nikki said. She closed the door behind her as she left the house.

"Please Aunt Peyton don't let her take me from you." Jenny cried

Peyton looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry baby, you aren't going anywhere!" Peyton told her. She looked over towards Lucas and mouthed "What now?" But all Lucas could do was shrug.

* * *

After detention Sam and Scott decided to go to the diner for some coffee.

"My Mom's gonna kill me when I get home." Sam said

"So is mine. Detention on your first day of school doesn't really sit well with the Anderson's." Scott said as they both laughed.

"It was worth it though." Sam said

"Yea it was" Scott replied, they both sat at the table and stared into each other's eyes. They had the "I wanna kiss you look" going on. Just as they started towards each other for their first official kiss someone interrupts them.

"Excuse me?" Sam and Scott looked behind them and saw Jack standing there waiting for an explanation.

"Who are you?" Scott asked

"Who are you?" Jack asked back. Sam just sat there looking at the boys, her eyes focusing on Scott and then Jack.

"I asked you first!" Scott said as he got up from the table.

"Hold on Scott. Jack what are you doing here?" Sam asked him

"I wanted to talk to you but I guess you're already talked out!" Jack started towards the door.

"You know what Jack? I'm sick of this! You leave and come back, you leave then come back! You're like a broken record!! Make up your mind! What do you want from me?" Sam yelled

"This" Jack walked towards Sam and kissed her. Scott watched them in complete shock.

Jack pulled away and walked out of the diner.  
"Is there something you want to tell me? Scott asked angrily.

"Scott I'm sorry it's not what it looks like!" Sam told him

"Then what is it?"

"I…I don't know." Sam admitted

"Fine, then why don't you call me when you figure it out." Scott grabbed his jacket off his chair and left the diner.

Sam looked around the diner and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Okay show's over!" Sam said, she then grabbed her backpack and went home.

* * *

Back at the Boutique Brooke was talking to the mystery person on the phone. Julian watched then paced back and forth like a nervous rabbit.

"Okay thanks" Brooke said and then hung up.

"Well who'd you call?" Julian asked

"Just a close friend. She works for my mom." Brooke replied

"Okay so what'd she say?"

"She said she hasn't heard anything about it but she's gonna do some digging and see what she can come up with. She said she'd call me if she found something."

"So what now?" Julian asked

"Now we wait." Brooke replied

"Well, why don't we make out while we wait?" Julian asked with a grin. Brooke smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's not really what I was going for." Julian told her

"I know but I've got to get home. I caught Sam skipping school today so I need to go and take care of it." Brooke replied.

"Let's go" Brooke pulled Julian towards her have him a kiss and walked out.

* * *

Brooke walked into the house and laid her purse on the couch.

"Sam?!?" Brooke yelled. She walked towards Sam's room and knocked on her door but there was no answer.

"Sam?" Brooke opened Sam's door and saw her laying on her bed crying.

"Sam what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to her.

"Mom, I have a problem." Brooke looked at her daughter worried and intrigued as to what's going on.

* * *

**End chapter 18.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 18!! **

**It took all day to write it! **

**Please let me know what you thought about Nikki, I'd be really interested in hearing your thoughts! **

**Do you like the Julian and Brooke scenes or do they get too mushy? Lol, just let me know. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I love them!! Keep em coming!**


	20. Chapter 19

**ONE TREE HILL**

**GOING BACK TO NORMAL  
**

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight….You and Jack are "Just friends" but you and Scott are "more" than that?" Brooke was sitting next to Sam on the bed. Sam told her everything that had happened that day.

"Basically" Sam replied

"OK sweetie look, you have no choice but to choose. You say you're just friends with Jack but it didn't seem that way to him. And Poor Scott he's new and has no idea the past between you and Jack. You have to tell him."  
"Mom, I know that. But the thought of losing Scott so fast scares me. I love Jack but not the way he thinks I do. I'm not in love with Scott but he's more than a friend. A lot more."

"So tell him Sam. Tell Scott the deal between you and Jack and try to explain to Jack you want to be just friends."  
"You really think that'll work?" Sam asked

"There's only one way to find out." Brooke said and kissed her forehead.

Brooke got up from the bed and began to walk out of the room.

"Mom? I'm sorry about what happened today. The whole skipping school thing."

"I'll tell ya what, don't do it again and we'll call it even." Brooke replied

"So am I still grounded?" Sam asked with her fingers crossed.

"You should be but I'm gonna let you off. Don't make me regret it Sam." Brooke told her and walked out closing the door behind her.

"YES!!!" Sam Screamed. Now she needs to fix her situation. But what's she gonna do first?

* * *

The next morning, Brooke noticed she had a new text from Peyton telling her about Nikki. Brooke was in shock as she read it. She knew Peyton needed her so she got dressed and went over to see her.

"Knock Knock!!" Brooke said as she walked into Lucas and Peyton's house.

"Brooke?" Peyton yelled out.

"Where are you?" Brooke asked

"I'm back in the bedroom." Peyton answered

Brooke walked towards the bedroom and found Peyton laying on the bed crying. Brooke went over to the bed and laid with her.

"Oh Peyton, it's gonna be okay." Brooke assured her.

"I don't know Brooke, I don't want to lose Jenny. I just got her."

"P. Sawyer listen to me, we won't lose Jenny! I promise you that."

"I sure hope you're right B. Davis." Peyton said.

"I know I'm right." Brooke said smiling

"Where's Jenny at anyway?"

"Lucas took her to school. We've been trying to keep it together for Jenny's sake but as soon as her and Lucas left I just couldn't hold it in anymore. First I lose Jake and now I may lose Jenny too. It's a little overwhelming."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I should've been here the moment I found out about Jake. I'm so sorry Peyton."

"That's okay Brooke, you're here now. Tell me something juicy, I've got to keep my mind off of Nikki."

"Victoria came by to see me."

"You're kidding!!! What's she want now?"

"I'm not sure but she told me she has cancer."

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yea and that's what bothers me."

"Hey she gave you no reason to feel sorry for her."

"You're right but I still feel like something's not right with it."  
"Like what?"

"I'm not sure if she's really telling me the truth."

"Wouldn't surprise me, but how are you gonna find out?"

"I called Rachel." Brooke admitted.

* * *

Haley was in the kitchen making Jamie a bowl of cereal. It was just them two today, since Nathan had to go back to Charleston for basketball.

"Jamie! Come on Buddy it's time for school!!!" Haley screamed

"Coming momma!" Jamie said. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Okay I'm ready!" Jamie said running down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Okay kiddo, go ahead and eat your cereal and we'll go."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be this early?" Haley asked Jamie, Jamie shrugged.

"HI!" Sam said as Haley opened the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Haley asked

"I know it's early and we have school and everything but I really need your advice." Sam pleaded

"Okay sure come in." Haley said. Sam walked in as Haley shut the door behind her.

"Sam!!" Jamie said as he raced towards her.

"Hey little man! Haven't seen you in a while!" Sam said as Jamie hugged her

"I know but that's okay. You've been in trouble, momma told me."

"Yea but guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not in trouble anymore!!!"

"YAY!!! Does that mean you're going to come over more often?"

"I hope so little man!"

"GOOD!" Jamie said. He hugged her one more time and then went to finish his cereal.

"What's going on Sam?" Haley asked

"I know you're probably still pissed at me for skipping yesterday. But I'm having a problem with Scott and Jack." Sam began then proceeded to tell her the story.

"Mom told me that you had a "thing" with Chris Keller while you were married to Nathan. What am I supposed to do?"

"First of all, I did not have a "thing" with Chris Keller. Chris Keller had a "thing" with himself. Secondly, I'm going to kill her for telling you that."

"Oh come on Haley please. I know it was hard for you and Nathan. I just want to know how you handled it." Sam begged.

"Okay Sam look, it's not easy. It took Nathan and I awhile before we got back together. It was very hard, and very rough. But we we're married, you're not. You just met Scott and you've been friends with Jack a long time. The only advice I can give you is follow your heart. Who do you really want to be with?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted

"Then I guess you have some thinking to do. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the best advice but that's what Nathan and I had to do. We realized nothing could tear us apart." Haley said.

"Thanks Haley." Sam said as she hugged her.

"Your welcome, and as for me being pissed at you. I'm not. Just don't let it happen again." Haley smiled

"I promise" Sam laughed

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"Sure" Sam said

"Alright let's go. Come on Jamie!" Jamie finished his cereal, grabbed his backpack and headed towards the car. On the way to school Sam was sitting in the front seat staring out the window. She was headed to school to face Scott. She knew what she had to do but what is she gonna say?

* * *

**End Chapter 19**

**Were you surprised that Brooke called Rachel? Probably not, lol. What do you think Sam is gonna do? I'm interested to hear your opinions! Hope ya like it! Thanks for all your reviews! You've been awesome! I started a new story and a short Chapter is up. Please feel free to read it. Have a great day!! ******


	21. Chapter 21

**ONE TREE HILL**

**GOING BACK TO NORMAL**

**CHAPTER 20**

**

* * *

  
**

Sam was walking through the school hallway desperate to find Scott before first period. She had to make a decision. She needed to pick Scott or Jack; the question is though how will she tell the boy she didn't pick?

Down the hallway Scott was at his locker getting his books and talking to his friends. Sam walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Scott can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you Sam." He replied. Scott slammed his locker door and started to walk off.

"Wait! I really wanted to talk to you about Jack." Just as she said it the bell for first period rang. Scott shook his head and walked off. Sam had nothing left to do at that moment so she grabbed her books from her locker and headed for class. She thought that maybe she could talk to him at lunch.

Lunch period had always been the same old thing everyday. Eat, sit, go back to class. But today was a changing day for Sam. She was going to make her choice; a choice that would keep her from being a loner for the rest of the school year.

Scott was sitting at the Jock table. He was there a day and a half and he's already popular. Sam pondered whether or not she should approach the table but before she could make her decision Scott got up and made his way toward her.

"Okay I'm gonna give you 5 minutes to say what you have to say." Scott said as they sit down at one of the empty tables.

"Okay first off I'm sorry. I had no idea Jack was going to walk in and I'm not 'with' him! I'll admit he was the first boy I crushed on. He's always been there for me no matter what. But when he walked into the diner my feelings for him changed. I'm not the kind of girl who has guys hanging all over her; I'm just a one guy girl. Please believe me when I say I want more with you than friendship. I want to be your girlfriend. If you'll have me?" Sam poured her heart out to Scott and now it was up to him to make his decision.

Scott stared at Sam and then without one more thought moved closer and right then and there Scott and Sam shared their first kiss.

* * *

"Peyton!" Lucas screamed as he walked in the house.

"Hey baby, what's with the scream?"

"He has a will!"

"Who does?"

"Jake! I got a call from his lawyer right after I dropped Jenny off at school. Peyton it's in writing! Jake gave US Jenny!"

"Oh my god!! That's amazing Luc!!! But what about Nikki? She's not gonna go down without a fight."

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of my girls." Lucas said as he hugged Peyton.

Peyton's thoughts rushed through her head. "Finally, we can be a family" she thought. But in the back of her mind she still worried about Nikki.

* * *

After school Sam had to face Jack and once again she didn't know how to tell him that she picked Scott. Jack was hanging out at the River Court. He saw Sam coming but just stared at the ground.

"Hi" Sam said. Jack said nothing.

"Please talk to me"

"You picked Scott didn't you?" Sam didn't say anything all she could do was nod her head yes.

"Why?" he asked

"Jack you know I love you; but not like you think. Don't get me wrong; I used to think we'd end up together someday but somewhere along the way we became just friends. More like Brother and Sister than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Way to raise my confidence Sam." Jack replied. "I don't think we can be just friends Sam. So if that's how it's gotta be; then I'm out." Jack got up from the bench and started to walk away.

"Jack please! Don't be like that! You're my best friend!" Sam began to cry

"I'm sorry Sam; I just can't do it. Have a nice life." Jack said calmly. Sam watched as Jack walked away from her and their friendship. She knew he'd be upset but she didn't think he'd stop being friends with her at all.

All Sam could do was sit there and cry; her best friend is gone.

* * *

Lucas went to the school to pick up Jenny; as he walked into her classroom he noticed she wasn't there. Lucas went up to Jenny's teacher to ask her where she was.

"Excuse me Mrs. Porter, where's Jenny?"

"Her mother came and picked her up." She replied. Lucas's face went from calm to panicked in a matter of seconds.

"What do you mean her mother came and got her? She's supposed to go with me!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott she told me she cleared it with you."

Lucas ran outside and frantically screamed for Jenny. But no one was around and there was no sign of Jenny or Nikki.

Lucas drove home as fast as he could. All the way there his thought's were focused on Peyton. How was he going to tell her that Jenny is missing?

* * *

**End Chapter 20**

**Been a long time since I put up a new chapter for this story. Here's the reason why; up until a few days ago I didn't have 1 reply on chapter 19.**

**Since my motivation comes from Reviews I just didn't have the will to do it. But the two reviews I got helped rejuvenate the want to. And I'm happy to say that I finished chapter 20 in about an hour. I love the reviews and I'm so happy to be back in this story.**

**I'm in the middle of a new OTH story if you'd like to check it out. It's called "Living in a Dream" and I just put up chapter 5 yesterday.**

**That should be the longest it ever takes me to update a story. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter! Let me know what you think!!! Have a great day!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back To Normal**

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucas pulled into the driveway of his house. He sat in his car for a few seconds trying to figure out what he was going to tell Peyton. When he got up the nerve to get out of the car he walked inside and stared at Peyton who was on the couch watching television. Peyton heard Lucas come in and looked over at him, smiling Peyton got up and walked towards him expecting to see Jenny by his side so they could tell her the good news. But the look in Lucas's eyes gave Peyton a bad feeling, she knew something was wrong when Jenny was no where around.

"Lucas what's wrong? Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked him. Lucas stared into Peyton's eyes and ran his fingers through her hair for comfort before he broke the bad news.

"Peyton, when I went to get Jenny from school I went into her classroom. I couldn't find her; so I asked her teacher where she was. I thought maybe she was in the bathroom…" Lucas stopped and started tearing up.

"What Lucas? What happened?"

"Nikki took her Peyton. Nikki has our little girl." Peyton's body fell limp; all she could do was shake her head in disbelief.

"NO! This can't be happening Lucas we just got her!! How could the school let Nikki take Jenny like that?"

"Nikki told them that she cleared it with us."

"Oh god! What are we gonna do Lucas?" Peyton asked; Peyton got so weak she had to sit back down on the couch before she passed out.

"First of all you've got to calm down. Stress isn't good for you or the baby right now okay?"

"How can I calm down Lucas? Our little girl is missing!!"

"I know! But listen we're gonna find her I promise. We are going to get Jenny back; I'll do anything to get her back."

Lucas sat with Peyton on the couch holding her as she cried. As the rest of the day went on and the sun went down Jenny was still missing. Lucas was desperate to find her but he just didn't know how. He called everyone he knew hoping that someone had seen Nikki around but had no luck.

* * *

After Sam gained her composure after talking to Jack she decided to go home. All the way home she thought of Jack and how much she hurt him. But she couldn't help thinking that she made the right decision choosing Scott. When she made it to the house she saw Scott sitting on her front porch. With those cute dimples of Scott's Sam couldn't resist smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have an excuse to see my girlfriend?" Scott winked

"Girlfriend? I like the sound of that." Sam sit next to Scott on the porch. They began kissing and didn't stop for about 2 minutes.

"Wow" Scott said

"Yea wow!" Sam replied

Scott and Sam stayed on the porch for a few more minutes before heading inside; when they walked in Brooke was on the phone with Peyton.

"Are you sure it was Nikki?" Brooke asked

"Positive; who else would go and get her from school?"

"Don't worry P. Sawyer; we'll find her. We're going to start the search party right now."

"Thanks Brooke" Brooke hung up the phone and looked at Sam. Sam wanted her mom to meet Scott but it didn't seem like a good time.

"What's going on mom?"

"Jenny's missing; Nikki picked her up from school and took off with her."

"You're kidding? What are we going to do?" Brooke hurried over towards the couch and picked up her purse and dug for her keys.

"I'm going to go out and look for her. You and whoever he is can go look too. Try the mall maybe she made a stop to get Jenny some clothes."

"Okay mom; by the way his name is Scott"

"Oh yea, Sorry Scott but we don't have time for chit chat. Be careful; I love you. Make sure you let me know if you find anything."

"I will I promise." Sam replied. With that Brooke flew out the door and into her car. Two seconds later she was gone.

"So I guess we better go." Scott said

"Who said we had to leave right now?"

"But your mom said…."

"Don't worry about what my mom said; what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"It sounds serious Sam maybe we should go look for your friend." Sam pulled Scott towards her; Scott couldn't help but smile and he loved the bad girl attitude Sam had. They laid on the couch and had a huge make-out session and before they knew it 30 minutes went by.

"I think we should really go Sam." Scott said

"You're probably right; let's go." With that Scott and Sam headed for the mall.

* * *

Back at Peyton and Lucas's house Brooke, Nathan, and Haley showed up ready to help look for Jenny.

"Did you call the police?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, they put out an Amber alert about 5 minutes ago." Lucas replied

"Good, amber alert's usually work right?" Haley asked

"I hope so" Peyton said.

"Where do we even start?" Brooke asked

"I don't know; I've been thinking all day about where they could be" Lucas said

"Do you think they're still in Tree Hill?" Nathan asked

"Maybe, but where? She wouldn't go anywhere noticeable." Lucas said

"Jake's house" Peyton said

"What?" Lucas asked

"Jake's parent's house Lucas! They don't live here anymore! The place is empty; maybe she took her there to hide."

"Isn't that a little too obvious?" Brooke asked

"Please we're talking about Nikki; she's stupid." Peyton said

"True" Brooke replied. As soon as that was said everyone ran out the door and towards the car.

* * *

Scott and Sam were walking towards the mall; on the way there they stop in front of a brick house and start kissing again. Little did they know that the house they're standing in front of is Jake's parents house.

Inside the house looking through the blinds was Nikki; she knew Sam was Brooke's daughter because she overheard Brooke and Peyton talking about it when she was spying on them once.

"Well well well…." Nikki said; she turned away from the blind and stared at Jenny. Jenny was sitting on the couch holding her favorite stuffed bunny. Jenny was scared; you could tell by the way she held on to the bunny.

"I wanna go home" Jenny said crying

"You are home Jenny! I'm your mother! I will take care of you!"

"You're not my mommy!!! I want Aunt Peyton and Lucas!!" Jenny screamed

"NO! They're gone now! They don't deserve you!" Nikki said; she turned back around and looked through the blinds again. Sam and Scott were still out in front of the house.

Nikki turned her attention down the road and saw that Lucas's car was coming up the street. Nikki panicked and tried to think of something to do.

She ran outside and grabbed Sam and Scott by their jackets it happened so fast they didn't have time to react. Nikki was hoping by having 3 hostages it would make everything go away.

"Nikki?" Sam asked; she was shaking and scared to death. Both her and Scott clinged to each other with dear life.

Nikki just grinned at them. Just then Sam noticed Jenny sitting on the couch.

"Jenny! Oh my god! Thank God your okay!!"

"Sam I want my mommy!"

"I am your mommy Jenny!" Nikki said

"No you're not!!" Sam said "You lost that right a long time ago! My mom told me everything about you! How dare you walk in this town and pretend to care about Jenny! Lucas and Peyton are her parents now! You can't change that!"

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Scott insisted

"Who are you anyway?" Nikki asked him

"I'm Sam's boyfriend lady! For your sake I suggest you never talk to her like that again!" Scott headed towards Sam and joined her and Jenny on the couch. Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Jenny are you in there?!?" Peyton screamed

"Aunt Peyton?!?" Jenny screamed back; Nikki grabbed Jenny and put her hand over her mouth.

"Lucas she's in there! I heard her!" Peyton said. Lucas tried to open the door but with no avail.

"Lucas maybe if we kick it at the same time it'll knock it down?" Nathan suggested.

"Ok let's try it. Back up girls" Lucas and Nathan got a running start and both of them leaped at the door at the same time. To their surprise it actually worked; the door was down and they were this much closer to getting Jenny back. But as the dust settled and everyone looked inside they were suprised to find no one there.

* * *

**End Chapter 21**

**I hope this chapter was okay; I wanted to make it exciting. Hope you liked it please review and comment! It keeps me motivated! Have a great day!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back To Normal**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Oh man!" Lucas said as he peered into the house

"Lucas where are they? I heard her Lucas; she was here I know it!" Peyton said. She walked in the house and desperately searched for Jenny.

"Look Nathan and I will check behind the house; they probably went through the back door."

"Okay we'll stay here with Peyton and keep searching the house." Brooke said

"Thanks Brooke; let's go Nathan"

"Right behind ya."

"They aren't in any of the bedrooms" Haley said as she walked downstairs.

"Oh my god! Where are they?" Peyton said

"Look Peyton calm down okay. I'm gonna call Sam and see if she's found anything." Brooke said. She got out her phone and dialed Sam's number. A few seconds later they heard ringing coming from the under the couch.

"What's that?" Haley said, Brooke had her back towards them begging for Sam to answer. Haley looked under the couch and pulled out a cell phone. But it wasn't just anybody's cell phone; it was Sam's. Haley looked at the phone in shock and motioned for Peyton to come over towards her.

"Sam's phone was under the couch." Haley whispered.

"What? Oh no! Nikki!" Peyton said

"Dang it! She didn't answer!" Brooke said as she turned to face her friends. Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke trying to figure out a way to tell her about Sam.

"Brooke…." Haley began

"What? Haley that look on your face is freaking me out. Did you find something out about Jenny?"

"No but we did find something." Haley handed Brooke the cell phone; Brooke looked at it for a second trying to figure out what exactly it was for. A few seconds later it hit; the phone in her hand looked a lot like Sam's.

"Please tell me that this phone didn't ring when I called Sam?" Brooke said trying not to cry.

"Sorry Brooke" Peyton said

"No way; that conniving witch took Sam! I'm going to kill that slut!" Brooke said tearfully

"Ok but first we have to find her." Haley said. Just then Lucas and Nathan came back in.

"Oh did you find them Lucas?" Peyton asked

"No but we found this…." Lucas handed Peyton Jenny's favorite stuffed Bunny and all Peyton could do was fall to the floor and cry.

* * *

Behind the house and down the alley hid Nikki, Jenny, Sam, and Scott. Jenny was crying and Sam and Scott just clinged to each other staring evily at Nikki.

"You're not going to get away with this." Sam said

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well A: you're stupid; B: you have no idea what my mom and Peyton will do for their kids; and C…."

"Enough!!! Shut your stupid teenage trap!" Nikki screamed

"Now here's what were going to do; Sam is that your mother's car parked in front of the house?"

"Yea so what?"

"So I suppose you have key right?"

"Yea but…OH NO WAY! I'm not stealing my own mother's car! That's ridiculous!"

"Don't worry you won't have to…I will. Now let's go and if you make any attempts to run I'll make you pay."

"Oh really? With what?" Scott asked

Nikki went into her purse and pulled out a gun that strangely enough looked just like Brooke's.

"No way are you going to use that thing." Sam said

"Try me" Nikki said; with that Sam shut up and went along with Nikki's plan. With Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Brooke still in the house Nikki and the kids made their move towards the car. As they got closer Nikki made sure no one was around. She then made the kids run towards the car and get in while she ran around to the other side.

"Okay give me the keys." Nikki said

Sam reached into her pocket and got out her key's. She felt horrible but she didn't want anyone getting hurt.

* * *

Back in the house the gang is discussing what their next move will be, they have no idea where they went and have no idea where to look next.

As their standing there they have no idea what's taking place outside. Nikki has just started Brooke's car and left the house; it's only a matter of time before they find out.

"OK let's go back to Peyton and Lucas's and see if maybe they went back there." Brooke said. Everyone agreed so they all walked outside and headed towards the car.

"Where's my car?" Brooke asked, everyone looked at each other and then back to Brooke. Without a single thought all together they said "NIKKI!"

* * *

**End Chapter 22**

**Short but I needed to get a chapter up for you guys! I hope you liked it!! I'm going to be working on chapter 23 in the coming week! Let me know if you like the way things are going. **

**Should they find them in the next chapter or should I keep the suspense going? Let me know, you guys are the best!! **

**Have an awesome day!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back to Normal**

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

  
**

"I can't believe that slut stole my car!!!! Who does she thinks she is?!" Brooke said as she sat down on the curb.

"What'd she do hotwire it?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head.

"No, I know how she did it; I gave Sam a copy of my key just because I was teaching her how to drive. I'm pretty sure Nikki bullied her into giving her the key. Damn it!" Brooke screamed

"Okay now what Lucas?" Peyton said

"The police are on it; but they need to know that they are in a stolen car. Brooke what was your tag number? I'll call and let them know." Lucas took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"It's 585BCV" Brooke said; Lucas walked down the sidewalk so he could talk to the police.

Brooke got up from the sidewalk with a confident look on her face and walked towards Peyton.

"Don't you worry P. Sawyer; that witch will get exactly what she deserves!" Peyton and Haley smiled and nodded. They know that when B. Davis is mad the person she's mad at better watch their backs.

* * *

Back in the car Nikki is driving about 10 miles over the speed limit. She doesn't really know where to go but she knows she has to get out of Tree Hill. Jenny is sitting in the front seat; with all the crying she's done her body finally got tired and she fell asleep. Scott and Sam are in the back laying on each other's shoulders. They have been keeping an eye on Nikki's every move since they left. And they weren't about to let her touch Jenny. A little girl like Jenny doesn't need this much drama in her life; and as young as she is she knows what's going on and she needs to know what to do next. Falling asleep wasn't the plan but the dream she's having right now; is part of the solution.

_Jenny is walking through a garden of flowers. Everywhere you look there are dandelions, sunflowers, and daffodils. It's the most beautiful garden she's ever seen. As she walks around the garden smiling at the beautiful surroundings she notices someone sitting on a bench that was next to the only tree in the garden. The person was playing a guitar and singing Jenny's favorite song. Jenny followed the music toward the mysterious person. As she got closer she realized this wasn't just someone it was her daddy!_

"_Daddy!!!" Jenny ran towards him with arms outstretched_

"_Chipmunk!" Jake said as he picked Jenny up. They cried and hugged for what seemed like 30 minutes before he put her back down and sat down on the bench._

"_Daddy why'd you have to leave? Everything is different now." Jenny said as she put her head down._

"_Oh baby; it was just my time. I know you will be well taken care of. Lucas and Peyton love you."_

"_I know but that's not it." Jenny said_

"_Are you talking about what's going on with Nikki right now?" He asked her. Jenny looked up at him with disbelief._

"_You know?" She asked_

"_Of course I do; I'm always with you keeping you safe."_

"_But I'm not safe daddy! She wants to take me away from my new family."_

"_Chipmunk, do you really think that I'm gonna let that happen?"_

"_No"_

"_Not a chance! Trust me we can fight her together."_

"_How can we when you're not here?" _

"_I'm gonna give you a plan; but you have to follow through with it; in order for it to work. Okay?"_

"_Anything Daddy!" Jenny agreed._

_Jenny and Jake spent the next few minutes going over the plan. As soon as she got what he wanted her to do; she hugged him goodbye and then opened her eyes._

"Hey there sleepy head" Nikki said to her

"Hi" Jenny replied, she seemed scared. She knew the plan that her daddy gave her would probably get her out of this mess but she was scared it might not.

"You okay Jenny" Sam asked

"Yes; I'm okay" Jenny replied and then looked back at Nikki; "Mommy?" Jenny said. Nikki looked at Jenny in disbelief that she actually called her that.

"What baby?" Nikki said

"I really need to use the bathroom." Jenny said.

"Can you hold it? We're almost out of town." Nikki asked her

"NO, I've really gotta go." Jenny replied

"Alright" Nikki sighed and pulled over at the next gas station.

"I'll take ya" Nikki said

"No I want Sam to take me. Please mommy?" Nikki looked at Sam and then back at Jenny. She didn't want to trust Sam but she knew what Jenny wanted. And now that she's calling her mommy she doesn't want to ruin that.

"Okay fine, but hurry. We've got to get out of here."

Sam and Jenny got out of the car and walked inside the store. Jenny quickly looked around for a pay phone.

"What are you doing Jenny? I thought you had to use the bathroom?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I'm doing what daddy told me to do." Jenny said

"Excuse me?" Sam said

"Daddy told me a plan to get me home to Lucas and Aunt Peyton."

"But Jenny you're daddy's not here sweetie."

"He told me in my dream; he told me that he won't let her take me and that I need to do this plan."

"What Plan?" Sam asked intrigued.

Jenny let Sam in on what Jake planned. Sam had a great feeling about it whenever she was done talking.

"Okay let's do this" Sam said. They stayed in the store for a few more minutes and then finally went back to the car.

"What happened? It took you guys forever." Nikki asked as they got back in.

"Don't worry; there was a line. Nothing happened." Sam said. Scott looked at Sam and realized something was going on. Sam mouthed "We have a plan" to Scott as they pulled away.

* * *

Back at the Scott's house everyone is talking excitedly; but what about?

**10 minutes earlier:**

"So what's gonna happen now?" Haley asked as they walked into Peyton and Lucas's living room.

"I don't know I wish I had another plan" Peyton said as she sat down on the couch.

"All we can do now is wait and see if the police find the girls." Lucas replied and joined Peyton on the couch. Just then Brooke's phone went off. Brooke dug in her purse hurriedly hoping it was Sam.

"Hello"

"Mom?" Sam said. She was using the pay phone in the store where they stopped for Jenny to "use the bathroom."

"Sam! Oh my god! Are you okay? Where's Jenny? Is she okay?" Brooke said. The others heard the conversation and hurriedly stood next to Brooke so they can find out some information.

"Mom she's fine I'm fine and Scott's fine."

"Scott? Scott's with you?" Brooke asked

"Yea he was with me when we ran into Nikki."

"Sam what's her plan?"

"I don't think she has one. The only thing she cares about is getting out of Tree Hill."

"We can't let that happen then." Brooke said

"Don't worry; Jake gave Jenny a plan."

"Excuse me?" Brooke knew her daughter was losing her mind.

"I don't have time to explain it right now but just trust me."

"Alright fill me in; how are we going to get you two home?"

* * *

**Present time:**

Back in the car Jenny was playing a game with Nikki; they are looking at all the cars and yelling whenever they saw a yellow car and whoever found the most yellow cars win.

"Yellow Car!!" Jenny screamed

"Hey that's not fair it was on a billboard!" Nikki said playfully.

"You Snooze you lose!" Jenny replied.

Scott looked over at Sam looking very confused

"Why are we being so nice to her all of a sudden?" Scott whispered

"Don't worry Scott just play along; it's all part of the plan."

"You sure?" Scott asked

"Trust me" Sam winked "This will be one trip that Nikki will never forget."

* * *

**End Chapter 23**

**Okay so it's been almost a month since an update and I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry! Have you ever heard of writer's block? I've had that for a long time; lol. **

**I work full time and I have two jobs which makes it hard to think about a new plan for stories. The other day I was driving home from work and I thought up this chapter. **

**But I need you're help; I kind of know what I'm going to do in terms of "THE PLAN". Later in the chapter you read that part of the plan was to be nice to Nikki; now I need to know what yall think the other part of the plan will be. **

**If yall have any ideas please let me know; it would insure a faster update. **

**Again I'm so sorry; please don't think I'm not dedicated to this story because I am. **

**I'm just a new writer and finding a way to express what I want is harder than I thought it would be when I started it. Thanks for reading and as always have a great day!!**

**P.S: I hope the dream sequence was okay; I tried to make it cheesy. lol And I hope you didn't get confused when I went 10 minutes earlier after the stop at the store.**


	25. Chapter 25

**One Tree Hill**

**Going Back to Normal**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

So the part one of the plan was to be nice to Nikki and make her trust them as much as possible. Which of course starts with being nice.

As Jenny and Nikki played a game and as jenny eventually pretended to fall asleep in the front seat Scott and Sam were in the back seat whispering to each other which was something that seemed to annoy Nikki to no end.

"Would you two shut up! I can't think with your loud whispering!"

"oops sorry Nikki…..wow your hair looks great today" Scott said

"Well thank you I just got it….wait why do you care what my hair looks lik"e?"

"Can't I just give a beautiful lady a compliment?" Scott asked

Sam looked at him and smiled followed by giving him a thumbs up.

"Not when that somebody is a person I just kidnapped."

"Just because you kidnapped me doesn't mean I don't think your hott!"

Nikki looked back at Scott through the rearview mirror and gave him flirty smirk. Scott looked back at her and winked.

"Listen Nikki I really really need to use the restroom. Could you maybe pull over?" Scott asked

"Seriously? We just did this"

"For Jenny…not for me. Please cutie?" Scott said. Sam couldn't help but quietly laugh.

"Alright fine…..but don't think this flirting is gonna make me give you up. You know way too much for me to let you go."

"Oh I don't wanna be away from you for a minute longer than I have to be beautiful." he said

With that Nikki pulled over to the side of the road….which just happened to be right in front of the "Now Leaving Tree Hill" sign. Part 1 of the plan complete….

"Make it fast Romeo, we're almost outta this freakin town" Nikki said

Scott made his way out of the car and went behind a tree. Jenny awoke from her pretend sleep to start part 2 of Jake's plan.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jenny screamed

"What? What's wrong?" Nikki asked her

"Mommy there's a scary animal out there" Jenny pointed out to the woods in the middle of the trees

"I didn't see anything…Did you see anything" She asked Sam

"Yep sure did! I can't believe how scary that was!" Sam said as she held Jenny's hand

"Mommy go find it please!" Jenny asked

"But Jenny it's in the woods now….it's not gonna hurt you."

"But what if it comes back? Please Mommy go check!"

"Ok sweetie ok calm down. I'll go out there and show you that there's nothing to worry about."

Nikki got out of the car and started towards the woods. Scott noticed her and darted quietly towards the car. Sam made her way to the driver seat as Scott made it into the car. Sam quickly locked the doors behind him. Part 2 of the plan complete…..Now for the finale!

Just then they see Nikki running back to the car like someone's after her. Of course they already know who it is. Just then they see em. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Haley and Lucas walking right behind her knowin the kids had locked the door to the car. Nikki desperately tried to get the car doors open. She screamed for Jenny to let her in.

"Jenny please let me in! I'm your mommy!"

"No you're not! Aunt Peyton's my mommy now!" Jenny screamed

"Give it up Nikki….You're toast!" Peyton said

"You'll never take my daughter from me!" Nikki said. Just then they heard the sound of the sirens coming towards them.

"My own daughter set me up!" Nikki said

"Nikki just to let you know if you EVER go anywhere near our kids again I'll kill you!" Brooke said as she pushed her up against the car. The police pulled up just as Brooke let Nikki go.

"Well well well…..you never cease to surprise me Brooke Davis." Brooke looked behind the group of officers running towards Nikki. It was Julian.

"Hey you. Thank you for bringin the cops here." She said as she kissed him.

"Not a problem" he said

Once the kids saw that the police had Nikki in custody they jumped out of the car.

"Mom!" Sam said as she ran towards Brooke.

"You okay Sam?" Brooke asked as she hugged her

"Yeah I'm fine. Everybody's okay." Sam said

"Aunt Peyton! Lucas!" Jenny screamed

"Oh Jenny! Jenny are you alright?" Peyton said. Her and Lucas were both bent down hugging her.

"Yeah now that you're here. Daddy helped me in the car so I knew I was safe anyway." Jenny told them. Peyton and Lucas looked confused.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get home." Sam said laughing.

"Good" Lucas laughed "I've got somebody you might want Jenny." Lucas pulled out her favorite stuffed bunny from behind his back.

" YAY! Mr. Bunny! Thank you thank you thank you!" Jenny exclaimed as she squeezed her bunny tight.

"Well I guess it's finally over." Scott said

"Yeah I guess so…Look Mom Thank you for everything." Sam told Brooke

"Hey I love you and there's nothing else I would rather do." Brooke said

"Well I guess things can get back to normal now." Sam said

"Our lives are never going to be normal Sam. This is Tree Hill." Brooke said laughing

"But we can always try" Haley said. Lucas walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for helping me find our little girl." Lucas said

"You'd have done the same thing for Jamie" Nathan said

"Sure would've" Lucas said

"Okay let's go home" Brooke said. Everybody got in their cars and drove home with all realizing that no matter how hard you try sometimes your life takes a toll on you before it goes completely back to normal.

**

* * *

****THE END!**

**That's the end of my story Going Back to Normal. I needed to finish it seeing as how I can't find time to keep writing once a week. It's been over a year since I've wrote for this story. So If you need to read the whole thing again to get this ending that's okay. The chapters aren't that long so it'll be easy.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought about what I came up with and how you liked the story overall. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
